Todo por la familia
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Zero Kiryu, conocera una persona misteriosa y poderosa, que decide entrenarle despues de 2 siglos de sueño de ahi una serie de evnetos pasaran ademas de que en el un sentimiento raro hacia cierto sangre pura aparecera pesimo resumen TT
1. Chapter 1

_**Todo por la familia**_

**Cap1-Prologo**

_Existen__muchas__maneras__de__sacrificios,__un__de__ellas__es__la__familia,_

_Esta al ser base e una sociedad, también es base para la conducta social y emocional del hombre._

_En este caso, existen los hijos que dan la vida por sus padres, o hermanos que dan la vida por sus hermanos, la madre da su vida por su marido, o viceversa y los padres que dan la vida por sus hijos._

_Pero no simplemente es dar vida, sino también entregar su libertad y felicidad, todo por el bien de su familia, su honor, la salud, en fin podrían haber miles de factores._

El veía con desgano esa pequeña entrevista en la tele, sacrificar todo por su familia, el conocía muy bien ese sentimiento.

-Zero, unos vampiros nivel E están atacando el área norte-dijo Yagari-Ve y destrúyelos, te servirá de distracción.

-Si-dijo un amatista con desgano completo

Tomo su arma y dirigió rumbo a dicho lugar, no sabia porque pero tenia un raro presentimiento con respecto a esa misión, no malo solo raro, así que apresuro el paso.

_No__sabía__que__esa__misión__seria__la__que__marcaría__su__vida__y__la__de__cierto__noble__para__siempre_

**Continuara****…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap2-"Goddes oh the Hunters"**

Ya en el bosque había no mas de 8 niveles E Zero veía con aburrimiento a los enemigos, estos al verlo comenzaron a atacar.

Zero peleaba con mucho desgano, durante días estaba muy deprimido por todo, sobretodo por sus sentimientos recién encontrados hacia cierto castaño sangre pura, durante horas se golpeaba la cabeza para olvidar pero solo termino con la cabeza vendada, era frustrante, ¿Cómo pudo haberse enamorado de ese idiota?, si tuviera la respuesta con gusto se las diría, el amatista necesitaba hacerse fuerte, distraerse con su entrenamiento, pero ya su maestro no tenia nada que enseñarle.

Necesitaba algo o…

De pronto sintió que le habían rasgado la cara y su sangre macho la cueva, pero solo un poco.

De ahí una luz potente se lanzo volviendo polvo a los niveles E, de ahí vio algo impactante.

Una mujer que parecía tener la edad de su maestro, vestida de un kimono negro con cintas rojas y blancas, de tez blanca y cabellos azabache largo hasta el tobillo, estaba tendida en el suelo.

El no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse tomo a la mujer en brazos y la llevo a la academia con mucho susto.

Tras dos horas de espera la mujer aun no despertaba.

-¿Qué hacemos no despierta?-dijo el director, con preocupación, que se hallaba con su hijo adoptivo en la habitación del director.

-¿Qué pasa a….?-dijo el cazador antes de quedar completamente pálido.

-¿Qué sucede sensei?

-….Tengo la manera de despertarla-dijo sacándose el sombrero y la chaqueta.

Le abrieron paso, Yagari se acerco a mujer durmiente, Cross se petrifico junto a Zero pensaban que la iba a besar pero…

-LEVANTATE MALDITA SEA, ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO MAS PIENSAS QUEDARTE DORMIDA? RESPONDE!-grito sacudiendo a la mujer, y este en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba estampado en la pared, el director y el amatista vieron a la mujer con un puño lleno de humo.

-IMBECIL PORQUE DIABLOS ME DESPERTASTE DE ESA MANERA, ANIMAL!-grito la mujer y de pronto a los otros dos-… Rei?-dijo sorprendida.

-Eh yo?-dijo Cross

-Rei! Que alegría verte-decía dándole una palmada en su espalda-Por que no regañaste a Yuu me despertó a gritos y sabes que odio eso de el-decía enojada.

-Lo siento yo…

-Espera Kaien eh puedo explicarlo, ella se llama Emily Ridengarth-decía serio.

-Que? la "Goddess of the hunters" viva?-dijo con un susto tremendo y gran sorpresa en el amatista.

-Si.

-Goodess of the hunters... la mujer que mato a 50 vampiros nobles y a 9 sangre pura en solo una noche?-dijo el amatista si creer aun.

-...-la mujer lo vio con asombro y se acerco al menor de ese cuarto-Como te llamas?

-Zero Kiryu-dijo con mucha sorpresa la mujer tenia el mismo color de ojos que los de el.

-Tu me despertaste de mi sueño de casi cinco siglos, según el hechizo que alguien hizo, la sangre de el cazador o futuro cazador mas fuerte, me despertaría, ahora debo pagártelo-decía sin emoción alguna.

-Con que?

-Te entrenare.

-¿Que?

-Lo que oíste tu nivel es el mismo que cuando yo tenia 15 años, te enseñare todo lo que se-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

A Zero le molesto el comentario, pero a la vez se sintió contento, seria alumno de una diosa.

Dejaron a la mujer dormir, o al menos descansar y hablaron en tres los tres.

-¿Por que le hablabas con tanta confianza a Emily-sama?-dijo Cross.

-Pues somos la reencarnación de sus amigos de hace 2 siglos, es natural que nos confunda.

-Pues hay que hacerla entrar en razón sino quien sabe que pasara después.

-No será necesario-decía la mujer bajando por las escaleras.

-Emily.

-Tranquilo... es natural que sean sus reencarnaciones, no eran inmortales-decía sonriendo-Ahora se llaman Toga Yagari y Kaien Cross, y tu... me recuerdas a alguien-decía dirigiéndose a Zero-Perdona quizás te molesto mi comentario-decía haciendo una reverencia.

-No...no se preocupe-decía avergonzado.

-Oh... How so sweet-dijo sonriéndole-Y bien que dices ¿Aceptas el entrenamiento?

-Si-dijo son determinación.

_La__llegada__de__la__diosa__seria__un__cambio,__en__la__vida__del__amatista__solo__que__el__aun__no__lo__sabia._

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaraciones: Aun no se como arreglar los capis ya publicados, así que aquí les digo, Emily fue sellada hace 200 años y tiene el color de ojos, dorados, los hermanos Kuran no se van y ambos rompen su compromiso y sin mas aclaraciones disfruten su lectura:

**Cap3-Una maestra de 238 años-Dominando el cielo**

-Madre por que hacemos esto… que objetivo tiene?...-preguntaba un niño de largos cabellos negro azabache, de espaldas mientras su madre una mujer de cabellos color rojo sangre lo peinaba mientras estaba bajo el calor de una reconfortable chimenea.

-Bueno por que es muy normal que te peine, y mas cuando tu cabello es tan largo-decía mientras lo peinaba.

-No, no es eso-dijo aun des espaldas.

-¿Entonces que?-decía aun peinándole.

-Pero por que es así…y el tuyo?

-Hijo-decía mientras lo volteaba hacia ella, entendiendo lo que le había querido decir-Somos los únicos sobrevivientes de nuestro clan y nos buscan para matarnos, por eso debemos mantenernos escondidos por un tiempo hasta que se rindan-decía muy seria pero muy calida a la vez-Los vampiros son seres malvados que solo matan por que quieren, por eso debemos ocultarnos ¿Entiendes hijo?

-Si madre-decía asintiendo para luego ser abrazado con ternura.

En ese momento el amatista despertó de ese raro sueño… ¿Por qué se soñó con esa familia? Si lo supiera no estaría en ese lió ¿No?

-Zero baja a desayunar Emily preparo la comida-decía Kaien con su típico gritito.

Un minuto esa mujer arrogante cocinando?... eso definitivamente era inesperado.

Cunado bajo vio una mesa con diferentes tipos de alimentos, todos en vajillas, había un pastel, pan queques, galletas, y tostadas todos rebanados en cuatro, para el, Emily, Kaien y Yagari.

-Todo se ve estupendo Emily-dijo Kaien sonriente.

-Me alegra que la pinta se ve bien pero espero tener aun ese toque como hace 2 siglos-decía con un gesto serio pero denotaba que le había agradado el comentario.

Cuando se pusieron a comer, Zero noto que no solo tenia buena pinta, sino era delicioso y eso que a el los dulces no le gustaban mucho que digamos.

-Oh si!, Zero debemos anunciarte algo, recuerdas que los maestros de ingles de ambas clases se retiraron?

-Si.

-Bueno Emily se ofreció para ser maestra en las dos.

Zero casi escupe el te que estaba tomando.

-¿QUE? Pero Ridengarth-sensei…

-Si, te dije que te entrenaría, pero tampoco debes descuidar tus estudios, además no empezaremos por lo físico, leerás 4 libros, que te daré, y los debe leer todos en un mes y en el ultimo día te tomare un examen oral en el que eso será tu nota de ingles-decía seria mientras tomaba su te.

El amatista no podía creerlo, pero no tenía mas que aceptar.

-Esta bien… pero usted sabe algo de ser profesor.

-Si Toga siendo cazador es profesor de ética por que yo no?

-Además ella ya tiene experiencia enseñando ingles-decía Kaien sonriendo mientras sentía un codazo por parte de Toga.

En cuanto a Emily solo dijo "Buen provecho" y se marcho del lugar.

-¿Qué paso?

-Es que a Emily no le gusta recordar esas cosas-decía molesto Toga.

-Hay algo que deba saber?-dijo Zero

-Bueno solo puedo decir que Emily si enseño literatura en su idioma a alguien.

-¿A quien?

-A su hijo.

Zero se sorprendió pero al ver el gesto de Toga y Kaien decidió no preguntar más.

Al terminar salio detrás de la mujer que veía el cielo desde una banca con un cigarrillo en la boca y se sento a su lado.

-Anda dime lo que estas pensado de preguntarme.

-No nada.

-No me mientas

-No le miento.

-Pues no te creo.

-Esta bien, lo que dijo Cross, queria saber si se encontraba bien?

-Si-dijo tranquila-No es algo de lo que deba de mortificarme eso paso hace muchos siglos, que ganaria con lamentarme, solo hacer mas profundo el hueco y la tengo muy hondo (parándose del banco) Bueno a que clase le toca ingles hoy?

-A dos, las 1b y la mía la 1a.

-Bien cual es primero.

-La 1b.

-Entonces me voy-dijo tranquila y con una mano se despidió del menor.

Zero se sintió algo mal, al ver en ese estado a esa mujer, bueno no tiene ya a su hijo, ni a nadie, y el entendía ese dolor.

La vacía soledad, que carcome el corazón y lo poco que queda de alegría en esa persona.

Zero dejo de pensar en eso ya que cierto sonido de pisadas sobre hojas secas lo saco de eso, ¿Alguien los estaba espiando?

Miro su reloj y al darse cuenta que llega tarde se fue dejando atrás esa duda.

Zero paso las clases normalmente, pero Yuki no estaba con el, y eso se debía a que la chica se había ido a la clase nocturna, era obvio irse con su hermano… su hermano… esa maldita sanguijuela de la que por mala suerte se había enamorado, pero era mejor tenerlo lejos que estar a su lado, aunque ya no se trataban con tanto odio pero sus encuentros no pasaban de un "Buenas noches Zero" y la respuesta "Hola" nada mas, lamentablemente no llegaban a mas para mala suerte del castaño.

Estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos, que no noto que la campana había sonado y que maestra había llegado.

-Buenos días clase, yo seré la nueva maestra de ingles, mi nombre es Emily Rose-decía con una actitud seria.

Zero se asombro al escuchar que la mujer se cambio el apellido, pero después le pediría explicaciones.

La clase fue muy normal muchos chicos se quedaban babeando por la maestra, mas esta no mostraba ni un ápice de sentimiento.

Al terminar la clase por casualidad, el amatista escucho unos comentarios.

-Rose-sensei da mucho miedo-decía una chica.

-Si deberíamos llamarle la "Reina del hielo"-decía un chico.

-Kiryu-sempai es el "Príncipe del hielo"-decía otra.

-Parecen madre e hijo, sus miradas son idénticas-decía otro.

De ahí el peliplata dejo de escuchar "madre e hijo" esa palabra se le quedo pero antes de analizar ese conjunto de palabras Kaien lo llamo.

-Zero ¿Harás la rondas solo?-decía preocupado.

-Si.

-Pero la última vez… casi-decía.

-Ya te lo dije lo haré además ya estoy bien no te preocupes-dijo serio para después irse, sabia que ultima vez casi se descontrola por no beber sangre pero gracias a su autocontrol mental sobrevivió y a la sangre de Kuran así que hoy día se sentía bien pero ¿Cómo dar con esas locas?

Necesitaba ayuda de algo

O mejor dicho, el consejo de cierta maestra misteriosa

Ya siendo hora de que salgan los vampiros y el mar de feromonas se aviente, Zero fue visitado por su maestra.

-Kaien me lo contó… sabes tengo una idea para que ya no tengas problemas-decía seria.

-¿Que?

-Pues (susurrando) eso.

-ACASO ESTA LOCA! No lo haré ni de broma!-decía molesto.

-Finge, no hace falta que lo sientas créeme funcionara-dicho eso se marcho no sin antes decirle en voz baja y muy seria-Terminas esto y nos vemos en la biblioteca.

Llegando las chicas que estaban emocionadas el amatista se puso en frente todos y poco muy nervioso por dentro.

1…2…3…

-Les pido que no se acerquen y vuelvan a sus dormitorios por favor-dijo con una muy derretidota sonrisa.

Los alumnos se quedaron pasmados, sonrojados y con sangrados en la nariz, imaginándose a Zero con un aura de rosas rojas rodeándole.

-Si Zero-sama-decían con corazones y se fueron con la imagen del prefecto.

Después de eso salieron los vampiros, notando que nadie ni siquiera el cazador estaba ahí el camino a clase fue muy tranquilo para todos los vampiros.

-Que raro Zero no vino-dijo Ruka, aclarar que la chica se comenzó a llevar muy bien con ciertos vampiros entre ellos Ruka, Kain, Takuma, Shiki, en fin con todos menos con el castaño que eso de tenerlo excluido de ese grupo le molestaba.

Lamentablemente -para él- eso eran celos, y de los más obvios, pero hubo algo que lo inquieto de sobremanera ya que había visto al peliplata hablar muy ameno con una mujer joven "aparentemente" en la mañana claro que el no se dejo ver ¿Quién era esa mujer?

Ya en la biblioteca, a eso de las 7 se hallaba el amatista con la mujer.

La cual seguía por el oscuro cuarto.

-¿Qué buscamos exactamente?

-La puerta si mal no recuerdo, Yagari de dijo que era… (mirando a la izquierda) jhe que te parece es aquí-dijo mirando una pared con solo un cuadro de adorno.

-No me digas que el cerrojo esta detrás del cuadro-dijo algo extrañado.

-No… eso es para cajas fuertes-dijo mientras que con una tiza dibujaba un símbolo extraño-Listo, Zero deberás hacer lo mismo con tu sangre. Para que así puedas venir solo, claro el símbolo dibújalo en el cuadro-dijo señalando el cuadro.

-¿Y entonces por que usted?

-Fue solo para mostrarte el patrón, vamos inténtalo.

El menor lo hizo exacto y una puerta de piedra apareció. Al entrar vio solo un cofre de bisagras oxidadas y de candado a punto de romperse, Emily puso la llave y de ahí el amatista vio un libro muy gordo, obviamente Zero se puso mas blanco que una hoja de papel al ver que en total debía leer 4000 paginas en un mes.

-Sensei…

-Tranquilo el 40% son dibujos ilustrados, los retratos de los cazadores antiguos, mapas de estrategia antigua.

-Y ¿Por qué debo saber todo esto, de que servirá esto contra Rido?

-Créeme servirá mucho, deberás empaparte de nuestra historia, este libro tiene una recopilación clave, este libro es muy importante que lo leas.

-(leyendo algo) Esta en ingles varias partes-decía con un tic en el ojo.

-Por eso te dije que valdría tu nota en ingles, además algo me dice que lo entenderás bien, y no te preocupes por la guardia Yagari lo hará por ti.

Dicho eso la mujer se marcho dejándole la llave del cofre.

El menor se quedo varias horas leyendo al comienzo le pareció difícil y aburrido pero con el paso de las paginas, todo se hacia mas interesante, al ver la hora se dio cuanta que eran las 3 de la mañana, y había leído unas 200 paginas sumando los mapas de estrategia si solo la primera recopilación era interesante, no podía imaginarse lo demás.

Hace solo unos 20 minutos

-Bien pasare lista-La mujer llamo lista a los alumnos de los del dormitorio de la luna, mas especifico, el aula donde estaban los hermanos Kuran y su séquito-Kaname Kuran…Kuran?

-Ehh sensei el se fue a…

-No cubra a su hermano…(suspirando) esta vez lo dejare pasar.

En la biblioteca.

Zero estaba a solo unos pasos de la puerta hasta que alguien lo detuvo.

-¿Kuran? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, no deberías estar en clases?

-Te preocupa que no este en clases?-decía picaronamente.

-N-No, es mas ni me importa, ahora si me disculpas…-Kuran le había puesto tranca-Déjame salir.

-Oblígame-decía con mirada lujuriosa.

Zero intento pasar…mala jugada, Kuran lo había detenido y lo había acorralado contra la pared, sin que el otro pueda objetar, sus labios fueron atrapados posesivamente, ¿Kuran besándole? Que alguien lo golpee que quería despertar de ese horrible sueño ¿O no?

El castaño, seguía hasta que por falta de aire se separaron pero antes que el menor dijera algo, el otro estaba besándole el cuello y acariciando su entrepierna arrancándole débiles gemidos.

Pero antes de que pasara a mayores Zero logro zafarse y salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a un castaño parte alegre y parte molesto.

Alegre por saber que su amatista no le era tan indiferente y molesto por que no pudieron hacer algo más.

-"Quiero seguir escuchando tu sinfonía Zero"-pensaba mientras se lamía los labios.

Zero estaba más que asustado, pero a la vez estaba muy confuso.

¿Qué quería Kuran con el?

Al pasar de los días, Zero leía el libro durante las horas de clase además de la noches ¿Y como? Sencillamente no iba a clase solo iba a dar los exámenes y a presentar los trabajos que para suerte todo era perfecto y a los maestros no les daba mas opción que aprobarle, ya que sus notas eran buenas.

Pero los acosos del castaño eran más o menos 4 veces por semana, eso era lo único malo, no le diría nada a su maestra si esta se enteraba, lo mataría… a Kuran y después quizás a él más.

En cuanto a su maestra, Zero dio el examen a fin de la tercera semana, cosa que sorprendió de sobremanera a su maestra en buen sentido.

-Excelent Zero, Bien entonces desde mañana comenzaremos con lo que de verdad es mas duro ¿Estas preparado para poner en practica lo que aprendiste?

-Si-dijo seguro de sus palabras.

_Ya obtuvo el cielo ahora debería de dominar la tierra._

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap4-Entrenamiento del inmortal-Dominio de la tierra**

Se escuchaba el sonido de truenos rompiendo el sonido de la calle sin transitar. Un carruaje iba a una velocidad normal, mientras un caballo negro lo jalaba y no era guiado por alguien. Era como si el animal supiera a donde se dirigía.

Ahí dentro estaban dos personas una mujer y un niño durmiendo en su pierna, mas una piedra que desafortunadamente chocó contra una de las ruedas de madera lo despertó de su sueño.

-Madre?-decía el niño medio adormilado.

-Despertaste, tranquilo ya llegaremos a casa-la voz de la mujer sonaba cansada y algo esforzada.

Un rayo cercano dejo ver al niño en la condición de la mujer.

Desde la frente hasta la mandíbula un rastro de sangre seca la dibujaba, estaba su vestido estaba lleno de polvo y marcas de garras por todas partes.

-¿Madre que te paso?-dijo el niño totalmente asustado al ver a su madre así.

El silencio de la madre significaba que había peleado, contra esas bestias, y al parecer fue una victoria de batalla.

-Madre he decidido algo-decía serio mientras se separaba de la mujer, tomando asiento.

-¿Qué decidiste?-decía con un gesto serio pero con voz dulce.

-Seré medico… quiero serte de ayuda, pero no solo de ti sino de todos-decía con un gesto serio, en sus palabras había una seguridad infinita, raro para un niño de 8 años

Solo la madre atino a una dulce sonrisa y lo atrajo hacia ella, mientras esta derramaba una que otra lagrima.

De pronto el amatista se despertó con la cara totalmente mojada, y al final noto que cierta mujer, tenía en su mano un vaso vació pero aun goteaba agua.

-Sensei por que…-decía con una vena en la sien.

-No despertabas y como no quería gritar.

-*Si claro* No era forma de despertarme-decía aun con esa chistosa vena.

-Pero fue la más efectiva-decía seria mas en sus adentros reía un poco-Vístete y ve a desayunar…

La mujer se fue del cuarto y el chico, algo cansado se vistió. Vio el reloj de su cuarto y apenas eran las 5 de la mañana.

-*Esta mujer que no conoce el concepto de dormir 8 horas?*-pensaba mientras se vestía.

Fue al comedor y ahí encontró una mesa con panques, jugo de naranja, mermelada, tostadas y 2 tazas.

Antes de que se sentara la voz de Emily lo detuvo.

-Zero antes deque tomes tu desayuno, toma esto-le dio un vaso con un jugo de color raro-Bebe esto, es una vieja receta para que tengas energía todo el día.

-Una bebida energética?

-Algo así, pero bien tiene un componente secreto que lo hace ser diferente.

-¿Qué componente?

-Es un secreto, tranquilo no es veneno, ni algo raro, anda bébelo.

El chico bebió todo el vaso, no sabia a nada ni olía a nada era como beber agua.

Después de tomar el jugo se dispuso a desayunar con sus sensei.

-¿En que consistirá el entrenamiento?

-Ya te lo dije emplearas todo lo que has leído, estrategias, armas, técnicas y claro poderes.

-¿Poderes?

-Si, dime los nombres de aquellos cazadores que dominaron los elementos y que armas.

-Shirai Matsuda, el aire, empleaba un abanico; Kotaro Sogeki, el agua, empleaba anillos de metal gigantes (1); Akagi Nobura, la tierra, usaba un hacha; Kosuke Yama, el fuego, manejaba arco y flecha; Kyosuke Kiryu, la luz, usaba una katana y usted… ¿usted que manejaba exactamente?

-Una katana.

-No, digo el elemento dicen luz pero después dicen oscuridad.

-Al principio era luz junto con Kyosuke Kiryu, pero por circunstancias del destino, también manejo la oscuridad

-Si pero…

-Basta de charla, bien las armas que mencionaste y los poderes te enseñare a usarlos.

-Pero… usted solo sabe oscuridad y luz.

-Veras, los que aparecemos en el libro, tenemos las mismas habilidades y dominación, nuestros entrenamientos consistían en manejar todos los elementos, exceptuando la oscuridad, no obstante había un elemento que se destacaba más en nosotros, y debíamos emplear el elemento en un arma.

-Y usted hará lo mismo conmigo?

-Si, como terminaste el libro en tres semanas, tenemos bastante tiempo.

-Pero no sabemos cuando Rido atacara.

-Tranquilo atacara dentro de 5 a 6 semanas-decía tranquila mientras, se paraba-vamos de una vez se no hará tarde.

Zero se fue detrás de ella no obstante con muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

¿Cómo sabia lo del ataque que seria dentro de 5 a 6 semanas?

¿Por qué exceptuaron la oscuridad?

¿Conocía a su antepasado?

Y lo mas raro, cuando hablo de Kyosuke Kiryu, su maestra sonrió disimuladamente y sus ojos mostraban una gran tristeza de antaño.

Demasiadas preguntas, y no sabia si podrá obtener las respuestas a sus interrogantes.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado a una parte del bosque jamás vista por el cazador.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Observa-dijo mientras cortaba sus manos con una cuchilla y las ponía en frente suyo como si estuviera tocando una pared-"Ábrete, se hallan dos cazadores solicitando entrar".

De ahí una puerta hecha de espinas apareció y se abrió.

Ambos entraron a un campo sumamente grande había un gran lago y césped verde.

-Este el campo de entrenamiento y ¿se encuentra en la academia?-decía anonadado por la inmensidad del campo.

-Bueno no, esta en una dimensión vacía, solo 52 cazadores en todo el mundo lo sabían ahora solo quedamos Touga, Kaien, tu y yo-decía mirando al cielo azul.

-Pero… ¿Por qué solo 52?

-Por que sencillamente eran los alumnos y los maestros.

-Entonces aquí entrenaban hace 200 años…

-Exacto bueno deberás de aprender los 4 elementos terrenales en 4 semanas. Es decir un elemento por semana.

-En serio pero y la academia…

-Recuerdas que diste exámenes seguidos?

-Si.

-Pues eran tus finales, y como ya pasaste tienes todo el tiempo necesario para entrenar-decía seria.

En serio esos eran sus finales? Y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-*Un incentivo… ya se* Zero, ¿No tenias varias preguntas que querías hacerme?

-*Como lo supo* Bueno si…-decía sorprendido por haber sido descubierto.

-Pues si dominas un elemento a la perfección te contestare una pregunta. En resumen; si dominas los 4 elementos te contestare 4 preguntas.

-En serio?

-Si… entonces ¿Comenzamos con agua?

-Si-dijo con determinación, iba a obtener buenos resultados de su entrenamiento.

La primera semana, Zero lo domino perfectamente, y con la dominación vino la pregunta.

-¿Cómo sabe cuando atacara Rido?

-Pues logre infíltrame una noche en la fortaleza de Rido y créeme que no fue fácil, ahí me entere a boca del mismo Rido cuando lo seria, y por suerte no sintieron mi presencia y además que sus seguidores aun están maltrechos y no le conviene ir con un grupo de heridos.

La siguiente semana domino la tierra, y así surgió la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Por qué exceptuaron la oscuridad, no que usted sabe dominarla?

-La exceptuaron por que nadie sabia como controlarla en si nadie de ninguna estirpe, existió solamente un solo hombre que la domino y no era de la asociación de cazadores o era un vampiro, provenía del gremio de magos, Shoji, un hombre que había obtenido la oscuridad al enfrentarse con una demonio y al derrotarle, este le quito los poderes oscuros.

La siguiente semana domino el fuego, y así surgió la otra pregunta.

-¿Usted conoció a Kyosuke Kiryu?

-Claro que si era mi compañero en nuestro entrenamiento, ambos obtuvimos el elemento de la luz, era un tipo misterioso. Jhe todos lo Kiryu deben de tener el legado del cabello plateado y ojos amatista, claro en las facciones eran algo diferentes, sus ojos eran rasgados, y tenia la piel blanca parecía un cadáver, era arrogante, muy insolente, y arbitrario, pero claro, tenia también su lado bueno, era noble y amable con los demás aunque parecía a veces un témpano de hielo-decía con una leve casi invisible sonrisa nostálgica.

Y la ultima semana al dominar el aire vino la ultima pregunta.

-¿Cómo murió mi antepasado? En el libro no lo dicen-decidió hacer esa pregunta ya que preguntar el por que de su sonrisa seria inmiscuirse demasiado en la vida de su sensei.

-Se dice que murió en una emboscada, organizada por Rido, ni yo misma estoy tan segura-dicho eso se paro del césped- (estirándose) Bien con eso terminamos el entrenamiento, pero obviamente mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento mas difícil… anda vamonos debes de estar agotado.

-No… yo me quedare un rato a practicar algo de combinaciones.

-Te recuerdo Zero que eso es algo peligroso, combinar elementos puede agotarte mas de lo debido-dijo seria mas con tono preocupado.

-No se preocupe sensei no pasara nada mejor usted vaya que hoy tiene toda la noche-dijo sonriendo de lado. Era raro a ella era la única persona que había sonreído, bueno a quien culpaba la quería como si fuera su propia madre, claro que no se lo iba a decir.

-Bien pero espero verte al menos en tu casa cuando vuelva con Cross-dijo y luego desapareció con el viento.

Zero trono los dedos y empezó a caminar hacia el lago debía de dominar esa técnica.

Mientras tanto en la clase nocturna.

-Kaname Kuran-al ver la maestra de ingles que ese escurridizo alumno no estaba una vena apareció, era decimoquinta vez que se había desaparecido-Yuki Kuran.

-S…si?-decía temerosa

-Con que excusa su hermano saldrá ahora para que no venga a mi clase?-decía con gesto atemorizante.

-Es que últimamente a estado muy ocupado *En sus juntas, papeleos y yendo a ver a Zero*

-Bueno (suspiro) como me da muy buenos exámenes lo dejo pasar-dijo ya rendida y no mentía ese tipo daba buenos exámenes, al igual que Zero-*Que demonios hará ese chico para siempre se salte las clases lo bueno es que al menos responde*-pensó mientras seguía pasando lista

Mientras en el bosque, fuera de la dimensión de enterramiento. El amatista se hallaba completamente molesto, por obvias razones.

La primera por no lograr a la perfección su técnica de cuchillas de hielo.

La segunda por salir mal herido de la pierna y la cadera ya que por el cansancio las cuchillas lo hirieron pero no de suma gravedad.

La tercera por no haberse llevado algo para curarse así no estaría en ese lió tan doloroso

Lo único bueno era que su sangrado había parado, mas sus heridas estaban abiertas y eso que logro lavarlas con el agua de ese lago.

Pero por buena suerte llego a un lugar conocido mas no frecuentado por otras personas que no sea por el.

Estaba rodeado de flores de cerezo que junto con la luz de la luna daba un hermoso paisaje para contemplar aun estando herido.

Mas unos pasos delineados lo detuvieron de su pensamiento. Tomó su fiel arma si moriría, moriría como se debía.

Peleando hasta las últimas fuerzas.

-Zero-dijo esa persona-Al fin te encuentro

-Kuran?-respondió sorprendido el peliplata-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Esa en mi línea, claro que debo agregar ¿Por que en esas condiciones?-decía con la mirada preocupada, igual que su tono.

-Eso no te incumbe-decía escupiendo las palabras, lo que le faltaba; estaba herido, cansado y ahora ese chupasangre lo estaba viendo, las cosas para el ya no podían estar peor ¿O si?

(ATENCION! LEMON!)

Sin decir nada el mayor se acerco al menor sigilosamente, como si se estuviera acercando a un animal herido, cuando llego a el, Zero se pudo en guardia aun estando débil y mal herido.

-Déjame ayudarte-decía acariciando su rostro.

-…N…no me…toques…-decía nervioso y con las mejillas color carmín pálido.

Kuran no lo escucho, sin decir nada despojo a Zero de sus ropas de la parte de arriba.

-¿QUE CLASE DE MALDITA "AYUDA" ES ESTA?-dijo Zero asustado pensando lo peor.

Kuran o dijo nada y empezó a lamer la herida de la cadera, cosa que el cuerpo del prefecto no paso por alto.

-K…Kuran… basta…-decía entre gemidos suaves pero lo suficientemente fuertes para que el mayor lo escuchase y sonriera por ello.

-Ves? No es tan malo-decía terminando de lamer la herida, que esta había cicatrizado.

Pero el menor ni tiempo tuvo de replicar ya que el mayor atendía la otra herida que se descubría en la pierna un poco cerca de su entrepierna (2). Obviamente bajándole el pantalón junto con la ropa interior.

-Que vas a hacer?

-Pues seguirte curando-dijo el mayor lamiendo la herida, de nuevo los suspiros del menor no se hicieron esperar, y para colmo eso afectaba a dos partes de ambos. Sus sexos.

-Ya esta… ya me curaste… ahora déjame…-decía cansado.

-No, planeo cobrar mi ayuda, pero antes de eso necesitas de mi sangre así que adelante tómala-decía desabrochando su chaqueta junto con la camisa y mostrando su pálido cuello al menor que este; sin chistar tomo de ella, pero con extrema delicadeza.

Kuran se sentía excitado por la suave mordida y fue cuando se dio cuenta que el menor lo estaba rodeando con sus piernas las caderas para tener mejor acceso a la sangre, fue cuando este sin decir nada comenzó a masturbarlo ya que este estaba completamente desnudo.

Zero al terminar de tomar la sangre y cerrar la herida empezó a gemir mas intentando retenerse pero al tomar la sangre del vampiro, este estaba más aturdido que despierto.

El vampiro se acomodo más y empezó a lamerle el cuello mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba uno de los rosados pezones del menor.

Los gemidos del amatista era un concierto sin duda alguna el mejor que Kuran había escuchado en toda su vida, pero este espectador era algo exigente y quería mas de la hermosa voz de su ángel caído.

El mayor empezó a besarlo con pasión cosa que el menor correspondió al instante, mientras que ya dejando la tarea del masaje se habría los pantalones junto a sus interiores dando libertad a su erección simulaba salvajes embestidas, mas sin entra en el.

Era una carga completa de éxtasis que el menor disfrutaba con cada gemido que daba.

Cuando rompieron el beso, el castaño llevo tres dedos a la boca del menor y este lo lamió sin pudor alguno.

-"Lo que la sangre de un sangre pura podía hacer"-pensaba el menor mientras veía al menor lamerle los dedos como si fuera el sexo de mayor.

-Hazlo… de una maldita vez…-decía entre gemidos.

-¿Qué hago Zero?-decía fingiendo no saber.

-Hazme el amor, quiero ser tuyo de una maldita vez Kaname!-dijo entre gemidos.

El mayor no le hizo esperar, y metió su glande en la entrada virgen del menor de una sola estocada. El menor dio un grito de dolor pero después todo el dolor se convirtió el una mar de placer.

Las embestidas fueron rápidas hasta que se vino dentro del menor, y este a su vez en el abdomen desnudo del mayor, pero este seguía con ansias de más y empezó a masturbar de nuevo al menor, para después no saber como; levantarlo y embestirlo pero ahora estaban contra el árbol de cerezo.

El menor estaba con la garganta dolida por tanto gemir, la

posición de ambos cambio y ahora el menor estaba de espalda contra el pecho del mayor que este se sentó en el césped pasa embestirlo mas cómodamente mientras le tocaba obscenamente el glande de menor.

-Kaname… ya no…puedo más…

-Ni yo, Zero…te amo…te amo…maldita sea te amo tanto-dijo terminando de embestirlo para venirse al mismo tiempo y al final que el menor se desmayara recargándose en su hombro.

-(Respirando profundamente) Creo que me excedí un poco (viendo a Zero) esta fue una maravillosa sinfonía Zero, espero volver a escucharla-decía mientras se acercaba al blanquecino cuello del menor y lo mordía suavemente, para beber un poco de la sangre de su cazador.

Lo vistió y limpio don un pañuelo rápidamente, para luego llevarlo de manera nupcial a la recamara del menor.

Al llegar ahí, por la ventana claro, cambio a Zero por un simple pantalón y poléra holgada, y lo debía hacer rápido por que si lo hacia lentamente su libido iba a apoderarse de el nuevamente.

Escribió una nota y la dejo debajo de la almohada del menor pero un poco visible para que este se diera cuenta al despertar.

Le dio un corto beso y se fue del cuarto esperando un futuro encuentro con su cazador.

-Zero ya llegamos!-dijo Kaien junto con Emily.

-Zero!-dijo la mujer mientras subía por la escaleras, para luego llegar al cuarto del menor y al ver desde el marco a un chico peliplata completamente dormido.

-Esta Zero?-dijo el mayor algo preocupado a su amiga que solo esbozo una suave sonrisa.

-Si, esta dormido… vaya duerme tan tranquilo, debió haberse esforzado mucho ¿No crees?

-Si, ya lo creo pobrecito, mejor dejémosle dormir-decía alejándose junto con la mujer-¿Quieres un té?

-Claro-decía tranquila, sin saber lo que había pasado en realidad.

_Nadie supo de lo que paso esa noche, pero seguramente eso se repetiría._

**Continuara…**

NA: (1) si vieron Yu-Yu Hakusho sabran que esa es el arma del sujeto que le pone el tercer ojo a Hiei (pero no recuerdo su nombre) o si vieron Sengoku Basara las armas que dije son como las que usa Motochika Chousokabe.

(2) no se como explicar pero la herida era… en la parte de delante de la pierna … No se mucho de anatomía ¿bien? T.T


	5. Chapter 5

**Cáp5-Luz y Oscuridad**

_Por un sendero nocturno, caminaba un niño con raspones en la cara y arrastrando un pie, mientras sujetaba su brazo derecho, la causa de su malestar fue que cayó a un barranco mientras recolectaba hierbas medicinales. Su camino lo llevo a una casa muy linda, era blanca con enredaderas y de ahí salía luces de velas, este abrió el picaporte, y se encontró con su madre que lo miro seriamente._

_-Ven conmigo te curare-dijo con un tono para nada tierno pero si asustado, y preocupado._

_El niño sin chistar fue donde ella. Las heridas fueron desinfectadas y se vendaron._

_La madre tras poner ropa limpia lo abrazo con ternura._

_-¿Madre?-decía con voz temblorosa._

_-Puedes llorar._

_-No… un cazador no…_

_-Hijo; seas o no un cazador, eres aun un niño, y yo creo que seria correcto que al menos mostraras tu miedo con tu madre-decía con un tono divertido._

_El niño empezó a temblar y lloro en silencio diciendo en voz baja que tuvo mucho miedo._

_-Mira como es temprano, y fuiste muy valiente, te preparare un poco de la tarta de fresa que te gusta tanto-decía guiñando el ojo._

_El niño seco sus lagrimas y fue con su madre. Mas sintiéndose frustrado, el quería mostrar su valor para que su madre no lo mime ni piense que era débil. Pero en seguida reflexiono. Su madre tenía mucha razón, el seguía siendo un niño, pero en el día que no lo fuese, defendería a su madre y a todos sus seres queridos._

_-Hijo, ¿Mañana quieres entrenar conmigo?-decía sonriéndole-Pero te advierto mi entrenamiento es muy duro._

_-Si!-decía sonriendo._

De pronto el amatista se despertó por la bendita alarma.

Era raro muchas veces ya estaba soñando con ese niño que casualmente se parecía mucho a el. Era muy raro.

Los sueños al parecer eran momentos de la vida del niño. Inclusive apareció otro niño, que en esos sueños era un buen amigo de este, y casualmente se parecía a Kuran.

En el momento en que se acordó de Kuran se le vino a lamente imágenes de la noche anterior, las mejillas del niño se volvieron carmesí intenso.

-*Ese imbécil* cuando estuvo por pararse se cayo de golpe al piso (1) y al levantarse un intenso dolor en las caderas se avecino.

Zero con todo su enojo se levanto y se fue a dar una ducha, para al menos reflexionar de lo que había pasado.

Cuando se estaba duchando se limpiaba cada parte de su cuerpo, que por dentro estaba calido.

Ahí recordó lo que el castaño le había dicho.

_Flash back_

_Zero…te amo…te amo…maldita sea te amo tanto_

_Fin Flash back_

Ese desgraciado le había dicho te amo.

¿No tendría que estar al menos feliz? Es decir, le dijo que le amaba.

Pero ¿Si todo fue alguna especie de artimaña?

Conociendo a ese desgraciado, se podía esperar lo que fuese.

Puede que si o que no.

-*Ahrg diablos tienes mucho que entrenar y te concentras en algo tan tonto como eso*-pensaba reprimiéndose por lo pensado.

No tenia tiempo para eso debía entrenar duro ya después de matar a Rido, pensaría en dejar cuantas claras con el chupasangre ese.

-Zero baja el desayuno esta listo-decía Cross con su típica voz.

Rezaba el menor para sus adentros que su sensei inglesa haya hecho el desayuno, ya que ella lo hacia muy bien.

En antes de salir de su cuarto arreglaba su cama y de ahí noto un papel con algo escrito.

"Me gusto mucho tu sinfonía anoche Zero, espero escucharla muy pronto. Att: Kaname Kuran

PD: Te amo"

Zero enrojeció violentamente estando sumamente molesto, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tirar la nota, la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Cuando bajo por suerte la mujer había preparado el desayuno. Emily ya estaba sentada tomando su té.

-Te tardaste-decía sorbiendo su té.

-Mis disculpas (tomando asiento) Buen provecho.

-Espera Zero, toma la bebida-dijo la azabache seria.

El amatista sin decir nada la tomo de una sola vez, la mujer hizo ademán de que tomara su desayuno, fue pacífico todo el desayuno. Mas Zero tenia algo de seriedad lo que había pasado en la noche lo perturbaba en demasía.

-Dime Zero, ¿te duele?-decía tranquila

-Q…que… digo si pero-trataba de articular el peliplata para no caerse de espaldas contra el piso-…Espere a que se refiere con "¿Te duele?"-decía rojo.

-Me refiero a tu entrenamiento de combinación de ayer, dime ¿Te duele algo?

-Las caderas-decía rojo.

-¿Caderas?

-*Mierda (2) pensé en voz alta* si es que aterrice mal-decía intentado sonar creíble lo que decía.

-Bien… pero ¿Ya estas mejor?

-Si mucho mejor.

-Entonces vamonos al lugar de entrenamiento-decía levantándose.

-S-si.

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Escucha Zero, esta es la etapa final de tu entrenamiento si lo completas serás capaza de luchar contra Rido.

-Y esa es dominar la luz y la oscuridad.

-Exacto, esto no es como el entrenamiento físico, deberá tu espíritu separase de tu cuerpo y hacer un viaje dimensional.

-Viaje dimensional.

-Consiste en que tu espíritu deberá de obtener la luz y la oscuridad, pasaras por un largo sendero, mas halla hay dos caminos uno de luz y otro de oscuridad, ambos están conectados por otro camino. Viéndolo de una vista aérea los dos senderos forman un triangulo. Ahí pelearas contra todo tipo de enemigos.

-Espere y mi cuerpo?

-De eso no te preocupes no habrá demonios que se podrán llevar tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo esta estrechamente ligado a tu espíritu, las heridas que te hagas irán en dirección a tu cuerpo.

-¿Qué más?

-Tendrás un plazo de 4 días, no los doy yo, esa es la regla, nadie puede verte ni tocarte. Por que si lo hace tu cuerpo reaccionara, y despertara dejándote ahí para siempre.

-Ya veo ¿No hay otra cosa mas?

-Si, ten-la ojimiel le paso un frasco con un liquido violeta-Te ayudara a recuperar energía, es un concentrado del brebaje que te doy.

-Bien, gracias, pero sensei como…

-Te ayudare a entrar siéntate en posición de meditar-Zero se sentó- Viaje bueno Zero (3)-puso sus dos dedos índice y anular en su frente y recito una frase en latín que traducido era.

"La luz y la oscuridad son dos entidades diferentes, mas es la balanza del universo, sendero que llevan hacia el poder del equilibrio. Ábrete"

El menor entro su mente en negro y cuando todo se acaro vio un sendero por el cual fue a paso rápido, por todo el camino no había un solo demonio; mas en su camino se encontró a un hombre con una capa gris mas que no lograba ver su cara.

-¿Quién es usted?-dijo Zero.

-Solo uno que no llego a la salida-dijo el hombre cuando lo encaro el tipo tenia una cicatriz en la cara sus ojos eran verdes intenso, que estos lo miraban anonadado-Kyosuke?

-No pero soy de su linaje me llamo Zero Kiryu-dijo sin bajar la guardia.

-Ya veo, lo siento estar aquí me hizo desconectarme de todo pasaron años desde que alguien viene aquí.

-¿No hay mas?

-No, todos enloquecieron, y se lanzaron a los demonios para ser devorados-decía mirando la copa de un árbol-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Emily Ridengarth me dio la pauta.

-Emily Ridentarght? ¿"La doncella de la muerte"?

-Ehh no se llama "Goddess of the hunters" dijo extrañado.

-Le cambiaron el apodo… Jhe jhe yo ya sabia que esa chica seria famosa-decía poniendo una sonrisa alta-Bien si eres su alumno… Oye ¿Cómo puede estar viva si han pasado más de 2 siglos?

-Pues ella fue sellada por un tipo, y por eso esta viva.

-Mmm ya veo, así que ¿Vas por la luz? ¿Oscuridad? O ¿Ambas?

-Ambas.

-Bueno niño te diré solo un par de consejos para cruzar y llegara a la meta-Zero hizo ademán para que continuase-Uno: si por la luz vas ten cuidado que hasta la misma luz puede quemarte y Dos: Si llegas a las oscuridad prepárate pues a tus miedos enfrentaras.

Zero solo asintió con la cabeza y se marcho del lugar a máxima velocidad.

Mientras que en la academia, más preciso en las puertas del despacho de Cross, ciertos hermanos vampiros oían con suma discreción, la discusión que se hacia presente entre la maestra de ingles, el maestro de ética y el director.

-Como que 4 días sin poder verlo!-dijo el rubio.

-Entiende Kaien si nuestra presencia aparece su cuerpo reaccionara y se moverá, debe estar en completo aislamiento-decía seriamente.

-¿Y su sed?

-Por eso no debemos acercarnos si esta con sed cuando su cuerpo sienta alguna presencia….bueno ya sabes, hazme caso Kaien, si nos acercamos Zero puede morir-dijo elevando la voz la mayor.

-Créele Kaien ella sabe lo que hace-dijo seriamente Toga poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio.

Mientras que en las puertas; una chica estaba anonada por lo escuchado por no más que su hermano mayor.

¿Zero estaría en ese entrenamiento suicida por 4 días?

Pues eso era un rotundo si.

Mas no podía hacer nada, solo esperar y rogar por que este bien, sin hacer ruido se fue la menor con gesto muy preocupado, el mayor con mirada preocupada y ausente.

Mientras que en sendero.

El menor opto por tomar la luz primero. Los enemigo se acercaban rápidamente, el amatista era veloz y lograba matarles pero uno que otro le hacia una herida no profunda pero si dolorosa. Cuando termino vio que el camino estaba vació y continúo corriendo.

"si por la luz vas ten cuidado que hasta la misma luz puede quemarte"

Eso había dicho el sujeto, pero ¿A que se refería?

-Hermano-dijo una voz.

-No…no… puede ser ¿Ichiru?

En la academia.

-¿A que se enfrentara Zero si va por la luz?-pregunto Kaien.

-Pues… vera a sus seres mas queridos que han muerto, se sentir de seguro débil, mas debe tener cuidado estos demonios se apoderan del la alegría y regocijo de los humanos…

En el sendero.

-I…Ichiru…¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso no importa hermano mira mamá y papá nos están esperando-dijo el chico y aparecieron una pareja que eran los padres de Zero.

Los tres espectros lo abrazaron, pero Zero noto auras distintas, así que aprovecho y uso un ataque de cuchillas para paralizarlos, cuando lo logro dio tres disparos a los impostores volviéndolos polvo.

-Mi familia ha muerto, y lo he aceptado, por ello es una blasfemia que se disfracen de ellos-dijo serio y continúo su camino, cuando llego vio una esfera pequeña que brillaba, esta al ser tocada dio un brillo intenso.

Zero se sintió raro al sentir que la esfera se entraba en su cuerpo, en cuanto se fusiono, del cuerpo de Zero brillo intensamente; cuando se apago aparecieron plumas blancas a su alrededor.

-Bien ahora por la oscuridad-dijo yendo hacia el camino que conectaba con la oscuridad solo hizo aparecer un puñado de luz un su mano y apareció el camino.

Debía apresurarse ya que solo le quedaban 2 días.

En la academia.

Kaien, Toga y Emily tomaban el té de la mañana, pero todos preocupados por lo que podría pasarle a Zero.

-Emily-dijo Kaien tomando la atención de la llamada-¿Y como Zero obtendrá la oscuridad?

-Pues es simple, deberá de pelear contra sus miedos-dijo tomando su infusión.

-¿Miedos?

-Si, por esa razón cazadores, licántropos y magos no consiguieron la oscuridad pura, por que sus miedos se representan como un monstruo que cada cabeza que tenga representar un miedo, el monstruo es muy poderoso-dijo mientras tomaba su té-pero hay algo que puede ayudar a Zero.

-¿Qué?-dijeron al unísono.

-El saber que no esta solo y que tiene la suficiente fuerza podrá evitar ser un vampiro de nivel E.

En el Sendero.

Zero no había dormido absolutamente nada su cuerpo real estaba agotado, pero debía seguir, el tomar ese brebaje le ayudaba.

En cuanto llego y se libro del los molestos demonios, vio las esfera oscura pero de pronto un animal parado en sus dos patas, sosteniendo una lanza y tenia dos cabezas, una derramaba lagrimas de sangre dando aullidos de dolor y el otro tenia los ojos rojos y colmillos que sobresalían tenia la apariencia de un vampiro de nivel E.

El menor tomo valor y peleo contra el demonio con todas sus fuerzas, pero en un momento el demonio lo acorralo, listo para matarlo.

-*¿Este es el fin?*-de ahí las imágenes de todos aparecieron, y la ultima fue la de Kuran-*No… este no es el final*

Le dio un balazo en el ojo a una cabeza-*Debo matar a Rido y aclarar la cosas con Kuran*-dijo y con una pierna que el mismo había congelado abrió el estomago del demonio y lo mato.

Cuando acabo tomo la esfera pero esta vez al fusionarse, sintió un dolor agudo, pero cuando se termino plumas negras aparecieron.

-*Debo irme ya*-dijo tomando la lanza-No creo que te importe que me la des.

Cuando corrió por el camino sintió que estaba llegando a la salida mucho más rápido, pero cuando llego vio que lentamente la salida se sellaba.

Zero corrió todas sus fuerzas pero habían demasiados demonios.

Pero noto una espada que se blandía para matar a los demonios.

-¿Usted?-dijo viendo al hombre de antes peleando.

-No hagas preguntas y vete yo me encargo de esta escoria hace siglos que no me entretenía.

-Al menos dígame su nombre.

-Alexander Nideria-decía mientras mataba a los demonios-Ah! Y saluda a la doncella de mi parte.

El amatista asintió y salio a máxima velocidad de ahí dando un gran salto hacia la salida, donde una luz calida lo envolvió.

Pero antes de volver vio una serie de imágenes, frente a el.

Era el yendo con un ramo de flores al cementerio, pero no se veía la lapida, cuando las dejo una sombra lo abrazaba por la espalda, y este se dejaba abrazar. Ese hombre; era Kaname Kuran.

De un instante a otro el chico volvió a su cuerpo físico que estaba lleno de heridas y sangrando.

Unos pasos apresurados llegaron a su cuerpo.

-Zero!-decía la mujer sujetándole-Zero! Responde!

-E… Emily-sensei… Jhe lo…logre…-dijo para al final caer inconsciente.

**Continuara…**

NA: (1) se cayo como Ritsu de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi 2 en el capitulo donde pasa todo con Takano-san, el problema es que no me acuerdo que capítulo es.

(2) Perdonen el léxico, advierto que quizás con el paso de los capítulos el vocabulario de Zero y de uno que otro más sea un poco malhablado.

(3)No me resistí en poner lo que dice el sombrero loco de "Alice in Wonderland" de versión humana n.n


	6. Chapter 6

Notas: inspiración del capitulo inspirada por un fragmento de la película "Rey León"

**Cap6-Fragmentos de una niñez**

El cielo mostraba los rayos del amanecer tras su largo dormir.

En la casa del director de la academia en una de las habitaciones, estaba un chico de cabellos color plata profundamente dormido envuelto con vendajes de seda en las partes heridas.

-Crees que despierte?-preguntaba el director sumamente preocupado al antiguo maestro del amatista.

-No lo se, esa prueba, mas el entrenamiento físico, los días en los que casi no dormía, le debió haber causado un agotamiento extremo-decía serio mientras que en un sillón pequeño al frente se hallaba la inglesa escuchando todo mas diciendo nada, no tenia palabras ni cara para hablar.

Cross se fue con Yagari a hacer papeleo dejando a Emily sola.

Esta pensó que debería dejarlo solo, sabiendo que nadie podría entrar a cuarto del menor, ya que la casa estaba protegida.

-*Zero despertara confió en él*-pensaba mientras sacaba una pipa china y fumaba mientras se acomodaba en el sillón; ella solo fumaba cuando estaba estresada o muy preocupada, en este caso ella estaba con los dos.

Mientras en la oficina de cross Yuki escuchaba horrorizada lo que su padre adoptivo le decía.

-Entro en coma?

-No hija solo esta durmiendo, debido al cansancio y al no tomar sangre puede que este mas agotado, lo mejor es que lo dejemos así como esta-decía calmando el susto a la niña.

Pero detrás del umbral de la puerta se hallaba un castaño no muy contento con lo escuchado. Mas no era el momento de irlo a ver por más que lo desease, ahora debía esperar a que su ángel gruñón despertase o al menos a que fuese de noche.

_Sueño de Zero._

_(Narración normal)_

_Un niño de ojos amatista y cabello negro era arropado por una mujer de cabellos rojo sangre._

_-Hijo-dijo la mujer mientras lo arropaba._

_-¿Qué sucede madre?_

_-Mañana no estaré en casa me han llamado para una misión y no se cuanto me tardare._

_-Quiero ir contigo._

_-No hijo._

_-Nunca puedo acompañarte a ni una de tus misiones-decía haciendo un adorable puchero._

_La mujer lo vio y le dio una sonrisa dulce y amable._

_-Cuando seas mas grande, podrás matar a tantos vampiros como quieras-la mujer se levantó de su silla pero unas manitas la detuvieron-(viendo a su hijo) "El puente de Londres"?_

_El niño solo asintió con la carita muy roja._

_-Bien:_

"_El puente de Londres se cayó._

_Se cayó._

_Se cayó._

_El puente de Londres se cayó._

_Mi bella dama."_

_(Versión de la madre)_

"_Es la hora de dormir._

_De dormir._

_De dormir._

_De dormir._

_Es la hora de dormir._

_Mi lindo hijo."_

_-Buenas noches madre-decía con la mirada cansada._

_-Buenas noches hijo-dicho eso apago las velas y se fue del cuarto dejando a un niño dormir._

_El pequeño abrió sus ojos y salio de la cama apresurado pero no vio a su madre y en cocina solo vio una nota que decía _

"_Volveré mañana a primera hora, no salgas de casa. Te quiere: Tu madre PD: Tu desayuno esta en la mesa"_

_El niño vio su comida y se dispuso a darle fin._

Mientras ya en la noche, cierto castaño se aventuro a ver a su cazador con la consecuencia puesta que esa mujer si lo veía definitivamente lo mataría.

Se adentro por la ventana (1) y vio a su ángel dormir profundamente, el menor se veía completamente reestablecido, pero faltaba algo para que se acelerara su curación.

Así que mordiendo su muñeca tomo de su propia sangre, para luego dar en un apasionado beso la sangre extraída, sabia que la sangre tardaría en hacer efecto pero al menos ayudaría y esperaría. Así que cometió la mayor hazaña, delicadamente se recostó a lado del menor abrazándolo suavemente como si de una muñeca de porcelana, que al mínimo roce podría romperse.

Kuran pensaba eso de Zero al más mínimo daño a su cazador, este se podría romper fácilmente.

Mas el castaño no lo dejaría solo, ya muchos errores había cometido en el pasado, así que debía remediarlos.

¿Como?

Estando con el amor de su vida para serle de apoyo.

Por lo tanto debía quedarse con el.

_Sueño de Zero_

_Ya mas tarde el menor estaba en su sala leyendo libros de anatomía._

_Pero un sonido de piedritas lo saco de su lectura._

_Saco su cabeza por el marco y sin darse cuenta un niño le estaba dando un beso para nada casto._

_El niño después de ese beso se separo rápidamente mostrando su enojo y vergüenza._

_-Roderich…-decía muy molesto._

_-Buen día Eliot-decía un niño de cabellos castaño chocolate y ojos vino, que mostraba no tener más de 11 años._

_-Ya sabes que odio que hagas eso-decía serio pero no dejando de lado su rubor._

_-Pero es mi saludo-decía sonriente._

_-¿Qué clase de saludo?_

_-El que hace una persona a otra cuando han hecho un pacto de amistad eterna-decía simple._

_-No podrías simplemente saludarme con algo más normal._

_-Bien entonces entrare a tu casa y te saludare-decía entrando por la ventana acercándose al niño para besarle el dorso de la mano-Buen día Eliot-dijo sonriendo seductoramente._

_-B…Buen día Roderich *Al menos es algo casi normal*._

_-¿Quieres salir a pasear un rato? ¿Quizás al bosque para buscar esas hierbas que tanto querías?_

_-Por que no, mi madre no volverá hasta mañana._

_-Bien vamonos-decía tomando la mano del niño y salieron de la casa._

_Por todo el bosque, los dos fueron de la mano a buscar esa planta pero no tuvieron suerte, no hubo ni una sola planta._

_Salieron camino al pueblo a buscarla por una boticaria pero no había esa planta._

_Se sentaron en una banca de la plaza pensando donde habría, hasta que dos hombres se acercaron a ellos._

_-Oigan buscan una planta de color negro con hojas blancas?-decía uno de los hombres, era desgreñado robusto de cara de ladrón, con una boca que apestaba a trago._

_-Pues si-dijo el castaño._

_-Miren hay esa planta en el bosque del oeste, nos es muy lejos de aquí-decía el otro que era flaco esquelético también con olor a alcohol-Pero no les aconsejamos que vayan, por que solo los hombres valientes van._

_-Somos valientes-decía el amatista_

_-Bien muéstrenlo vayan a ese bosque-decía el tipo entre risas._

_-Vamos al ese bosque._

_Dicho eso el mayor se fue detrás de el menor._

_-Eliot esos tipos estaban ebrios…no creo que debamos._

_-Mira ahí están-decía emocionado jalando a su amigo eterno hacia las plantas-Y ahí hay mas._

_Los niños recogieron la planta, el menor estaba muy feliz aparte de las plantas con la compañía de ese otro niño al cual le había tomado un cariño algo raro, pero en fin era un niño y aun no entendía la diferencia entre amor de amigos y amor de pareja._

_Pero de pronto unos pasos los asustaron, siendo de noche todo empezó a hacerse mas tenebroso._

_Eso no era nada bueno._

_Los menores salieron corriendo pero de pronto una sombra tomo posesión del mayor de los dos._

_-Roderich?¿RODERICH DONDE ESTAS?_

_-ELIOT HUYE DE AQUÍ NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI, CORRE!-grito el castaño mientras su voz se alejaba del sendero hacia el pueblo._

_El menor corría por la dirección donde el mayor había gritado, no iba a dejarlo solo, pero de pronto._

_-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí-dijo un hombre de ojos color rojo junto a otros dos que tenían el mismo color de ojos-Por que no nos divertimos con este angelito._

_-*Niveles E*-pensaba mientras era acorralado._

_Dos de los hombres lo levantaron de los brazos con una fuerza brutal dejándolo a un metro del suelo y lo chocaron contra un árbol dejándolo semiinconsciente y le abría las piernas y se acercaba a su cuello para morderlo._

_Pero de pronto una katana se blandió contra el aire cortando al sujeto que intento morderlo al menor._

_Después a los dos la misma espada forjada corto a los vampiros matándolos al instante._

_El menor vio una sombra mientras caía inconsciente._

_Cuando el menor abrió los ojos, estaba en su cama con vendajes en las muñecas y en la cabeza. Se paro y bajo las escaleras viendo a su madre con una taza de té mientras estaba sentada en el sillón con un gesto molesto pero mas que todo asustado._

_-Eliot ven aquí._

_El niño no dijo más y se sentó, listo para ser regañado duramente._

_-Eliot estoy muy decepcionada de ti._

_-Lo siento._

_-Te iban a matar._

_-Lo se._

_-Te fuiste a bosque donde ahí están los niveles E, me desobedeciste deliberadamente, arriesgaste tu vida por unas hierbas medicinales-decía muy triste ya no enojada._

_-Yo… aparte de las medicinas quería ser valiente como tu._

_-Eliot yo debo ser valiente cuando debo serlo. Hijo… ser valiente…no significa que busques problemas._

_-Pero tú no le temes a nada._

_-Hoy si lo tuve._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Si, creí que te perdería._

_-Así que hasta los cazadores más fuertes también tienen miedo._

_-Si-decía cambiando su tono a uno mas tranquilo._

_-Pero sabes algo._

_-¿Que?-decía acercándose al menor._

_-Apuesto a que los vampiros al verte se asustaron más-dicho eso la mujer soltó una risa pequeña._

_-Por que nadie se puede meter con tu madre (abrazando a su hijo por el cuello) Ven aquí pequeño._

_-No mami no-el niño reía por las cosquillas que le hacia su madre._

_Hasta que el contraataco también haciendo reír a su madre, hasta que al final debieron terminar ya que se habían cansado._

_-Madre._

_-Mmm?_

_-Somos amigos ¿No?_

_-Si._

_-Y siempre vamos a estar juntos_

_De pronto la mirada de la madre se puso muy seria; pero Zero no vio nada más ya que todo se volvió negro._

El amatista abrió los ojos de repente y no vio a nadie en su cuarto, solo sintió el aroma de cierto castaño en su cuarto, Kuran se había ido en cuanto el menor se despertó.

-Zero-dijo Cross mientras corría hacia su hijo adoptivo para estrecharlo fuertemente contra el.

-Cross no… puedo respirar.

-MI HIJO ESTA VIVO! TOGA, EMILY ZERO DESPERTO!-gritaba alegre.

El cazador de un solo ojo vio a legre al chico que estaba sano y salvo, pero la mujer no lo fue a ver estaba parada en la sala.

-Mejor será que vayas a verla ha estado muy preocupada por ti-decía el director.

-Aparte de por el susto que le diste, debe estar muy enojada-decía pálido Yagari.

Zero fue algo temeroso a ver a su maestra ya que ella pocas veces se enojaba y cuando se enojaba; era mejor esperar a que reces tus oraciones.

Bajo por las escaleras y vio a su maestra que estaba sentada en un mullido sillón se paro y se acerco al menor.

Este cerro los ojos pensando en que le daría una cachetada, pero no; ella lo estrecho suavemente entre sus brazos temblando ligeramente.

-Estas a salvo…Eliot-dijo el nombre en un susurro muy suave que solo un vampiro podría escucharlo y por casualidad Zero era un vampiro. La mujer reacciono inmediatamente ante lo que ella misma había dicho y se separo rápidamente-(Tosiendo falsamente) Ejem…me siento orgullosa de ti Zero pasaste todas las pruebas, el punto es que puedas manejar los dos elementos obtenidos.

El menor captando la señal se fue con ella al campo de entrenamiento, donde este le mostró sus técnicas.

La luz eran balas que se fusionaban con la Bloody Rose al igual que la oscuridad, en resumen los dos elementos se habían fusionado con el arma del amatista.

-Perfect Zero, estoy mas tranquila al saber que los dominas a la perfección, ya me has superado-decía sonriéndole.

-No diga eso, aun me falta mucho por saber de usted nunca llegare a ser tan fuerte.

-Estúpido niño no seas tan modesto, (respirando profundo) bien es mejor que vuelvas a casa y sigas durmiendo aun no te has recuperado por completo.

-Si pero (sonido de estomago) creo que ahora solo tengo hambre-decía con su mano en su vientre.

-Bueno entonces adelántate.

-¿Eh?

-Hay unas pequeñas bayas que me gustaría recolectar para prepararte algo de comer-dijo sonriendo.

-¿No quiere que le ayude?

-No, esta bien no me tardare mucho.

El chico hizo caso y se fue a su casa mas sin dejar de pensar el nombre que había dicho su maestra.

-*¿Quién es Eliot?*-se preguntaba internamente el menor.

Cuando llego a casa vio a su maestro leer un libro.

-Yagari-sensei siento mucho en molestarlo pero le tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?-decía sin dejar de lado su lectura.

-¿Quién es Eliot? Emily-sensei lo pronuncio sin darse cuenta-decía serio y vio que su maestro cambiaba su gesto de desinteresado a uno triste.

-Eliot Ridengarth, era el hijo de Emily-dicho eso el menor no podía creer lo que oía.

Mientras tanto la mujer que recolectaba bayas recordaba pequeñas cosas.

_Flash back_

_-Madre!-gritaba un niño que la abrazaba efusivamente._

_Pero de pronto Emily en vez de abrazar a su hijo se hallaba viendo una tumba con el nombre de Eliot Ridengarth._

_Fin Flash Back_

Unas rebeldes lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Cosa que a ella no le gustaba.

_Solo eso era una parte de un pasado que pronto se descubriría._

**Continuara…**

NA: (1) No se porque pero me da impresión que este para ver a Zero jamás entra por la puerta XD.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap7-Un amargo pasado.**

_Se encontraban adentrándose en el bosque dos niños, uno vendado y otro guiándole._

_-Solo confía en mi-decía la voz de un niño._

_-Confió en ti ¿Pero a donde demonios me llevas?-decía el otro._

_Cuando se detuvieron el niño más alto le quito la venda al menor._

_Cuando este abrió los ojos, vio un cuarto enorme a su alrededor, estaba con una mesa para dos, una cama grande, y una mesa llena de platillos_

_-¿Dónde estamos?-decía anonadado._

_-¿Recuerdas la vez en la que dijiste que te gustaría que tuviéramos un lugar para estar juntos sin que nadie nos moleste?_

_-Si._

_-Pues, lo hice es nuestra segunda casa-decía mostrándole por la gran ventana todo el bosque._

_-Y ¿Por qué me vendaste?_

_-Por que quería que fuese una sorpresa-decía sonriendo-Eliot… no quiero que nadie sepa de nuestro escondite._

_-Claro, confía en mi Roderich._

_El mayor se acerco al otro dándole un casto beso, que este no tardo en ser correspondido, ya que según el menor era un pacto de eterna fidelidad entre amigos._

Esas escenas las recordaba el plateado, mientras volvía del bosque junto a los tres adultos.

¿Por que?

Flash Back

En la mañana durante el desayuno, Emily había vuelto de su paseo por la cueva donde había sido sellada.

-Encontré estas piedras alrededor de toda la cueva, y saque una que otra. Al director casi se le salen los ojos esas piedras eran las llamadas "Encanto del Ángel". Gemas de color amarrillo pero con bordes negros, extremadamente valiosas que pocas veces había sido hallada cada una valía alrededor de 100000 dólares (1).

-Te parece si sacamos unas cuantas?-decía con ojos de cachorro a su amiga.

-Por que no, pero no muchas sino perderá su valor.

Fin Flash Back

Y asi llegaron a casa Yagari con 4 gemas Cross con 3, Emily con dos y Zero con 5.

-¿Cómo Zero logro sacar tantas?-decía Cross

-Tiene buen ojo para encontrar gemas-decía Emily con una simple sonrisa-Yo cambiare dos de las mías para comprarme algo de ropa.

-Yo creo que las guardare-dijo Yagari

-Yo también-dijo Zero.

-Yo pienso que deberías cambiar al menos una-decía fumando su pipa-Al ver que su alumno le miraba curioso-Vamos a tu cuarto.

Al llegar ahí la mujer abrió el ropero y solo había un traje de gala.

-Ya veo a lo que se refería-decía con líneas azules.

-Debes reemplazar toda la ropa que perdiste durante tu entrenamiento.

-Pero no perdí tanta.

-A Si? Me di cuenta ayer que el 98% de tu ropa esta rota por los entrenamientos. A si que hoy iremos de compras-decía tranquila.

-¿Que?

-Así como lo oyes. Además, jamás he ido de compras, por lo menos no en esta época, así que mejor date un buen baño que salimos a las 10 -dicho eso se retiro también a ducharse.

El menor no se lo podía creer.

¿Iba a ir de compras?

¿Con su sensei?

¿Y si alguien … como Kuran los veía y pensaba mal?

¿Desde cuando le importaba lo que pensaría Kuran de él?

-*Arg mierda!* Maldecía el menor.

Después de la ducha y el desayuno se fueron a la ciudad a comprar ropa… no tuvo mas remedio que ponerse la topa de gala ya que era la única que le quedaba intacta. En definitiva Zero prefería mil veces entrenar por 20 horas que ir de compras y para colmo con una mujer.

La primera fase de compras fue durante 2 horas, luego almorzaron después todo se acabo a las tres y media de la tarde.

Aunque no había estado nada mal, Zero compro la ropa que le gustaba y Emily solo le daba uno que otro consejo.

Decidieron descansar en la banca de la plaza que estaba enteramente vacía, ya que había muchas cosas ¿Cómo llevar todo?

-¿Cómo llevamos todo esto?-se preguntaba el menor.

-…Ya se-dijo la mayor y puso su mano al cielo, de la nada aparecieron 4 personas todas con mascaras, que se arrodillaron ante la ojimiel-Lleven estas cosas a la casa de Kaien Cross-los seres asintieron y se llevaron las cosas despareciendo-Confía en mi no pasara nada.

-Confió en usted sensei solo que no le pareció algo imprudente lo que hizo-dijo preocupado.

-Tranquilo niño, no hay nadie además que hacer esta clase de cosas son de las que pocas veces hacia antes-(mirando el reloj que daba las cuatro) Es hora de tomar el té, vamonos.

La mujer fue junto con el chico a una casa blanca con detalles verde esmeralda en los bordes, era un salón de té.

Al entrar ahí los recibió una mujer anciana.

-Bienvenidos-dijo sonriéndole.

-Muchas gracias-dijo con su tono ingles.

-Por favor tomen asiento.

Se sentaron en las sillas talladas y les trajeron el té y luego pidieron dos porciones de pastel.

-Zero.

-Si?

-Algo me dice que tienes varias preguntas que me quieres hacer y también cosas que quieres que te cuente.

-Pues si.

-Como pasaste todo te doy permiso de que me las hagas, claro hasta que acabe mi té-miro al chico y volvió a sonreír-Tranquilo tardo mucho en tomar mi té así que adelante.

-Gracias. En su biografía dicen que su madre era cazadora pero no dicen nada de su padre.

-Bueno no les convenía, saber quien era mi padre. Mi padre era un noble vampiro perteneciente al consejo-vio al menor sorprendido después hizo ademán para que siguiera-Mi padre, Vincent Von Haset renuncio al consejo de vampiros para estar con mi madre y conmigo, pero un sujeto convenció a los demás para que lo matasen, lo lograron pero jamás supieron de mi existencia, así que mi madre me dio su apellido y fui llevada a la casa de campo de mi padre, y ahí me criaron ella y mi nana que era también la nana de mi viejo.

-¿Quién era ese sujeto?

-No se su nombre, pero si se que era un Kuran-dijo mientras probaba un poco de su pastel.

Al amatista no le sorprendió lo oído, los Kuran han sido así desde siglos anteriores.

-La noche en la que usted fue llamada "The Goodess oh The Hunters" ¿Por qué fue a aventurarse en ese acto suicida?

-Pues deberás de saber que fue por venganza-dio un gran respiro-Para vengar a mi prometido-Zero no dijo nada eso quería decir que continuase-No habíamos dicho nada a nadie aun sobre nuestro compromiso, una noche lo emboscaron, lo mordieron entre varios sangre pura que entre ellos estaba Rido Kuran, convirtiéndole en un nivel E, para cuando llegue, ya no era el mismo hombre del que me enamore, así lo mate con su propia arma dándole final a su agonía-volvió a respirar profundo y su mirada se torno seria-Yo sabia que no podría vengarme de esos tipos así como así debía hacerme mas fuerte, ahí entro Shoji.

-El mago que domino la oscuridad-decía asombrado-¿Usted lo conocía?

-Si, era un muy buen amigo mió, pero una noche me propuso algo, la mitad de sus poderes oscuros a cambio de que me casara con el. Acepte pero le di condiciones-Ahí sonrió un poco-Esa noche mate a 9 sangre puras 30 nobles, que para mi suerte estaba en una solo lugar.

-¿Qué pero no que había matado 10 sangre puras y 50 nobles?

-Pues exageraron las cosas otro decían mas otros menos, un sangre pura no lo pude matar por que la maldita sanguijuela se escapo herido y los diez les borre la memoria, por que vi en sus ojos arrepentimiento además que ellos no habían participado en la masacre de mi prometido. De ahí mi tortura se había acabado, dándome como único recuerdo de la existencia de ese hombre, el niño que crecía en mi vientre.

-¿Usted?

-Si, iba a tener un hijo a mis 18 años-inconcientemente puso su mano en su vientre.

-Su hijo…ehh ¿Me puede contar sobre el?, no lo mencionan en los libros.

-Bueno-dio una sonrisa y empezó-Era un chico sencillamente magnifico, aun recuerdo la noche que nació, (risa algo muy obvia) Fue algo muy divertido, para mi claro.

-Por que?

-Bueno estaba sola con Toga y Kaien, ya que mi "marido oculto" había sido llamado para una misión de clase S. Estábamos esperando que llegase el medico que me había dicho en la mañana que probablemente ese día iba a nacer. Cuando empezaron las contracciones, Kaien gritaba como loco por toda la casa "¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Yo no se nada de ayudar en los partos y menos Yuu?" (2) y Toga estaba peor "Cálmate Emily ya llegara el doctor, solo respira, tranquilízate todo estará bien, no pierdas la calma" me lo decía cuando en realidad el estaba entrando en pánico-Decía entre risas mas suaves-Yo sola di a luz con la ayuda de mis amigos, que al menos me habían traído lo necesario. Cuando nació mi hijo la lluvia se paro, en ese momento llego el medico con su ayudante, todo mojado, corto el cordón y me entrego al niño en brazos por la ventana la luz de la luna dio en su angelical rostro, decidí llamarlo Eliot, por que ese nombre me lo había sugerido Shoji-vio que Zero quería saber todo sobre Eliot aunque no le sorprendía-De niño no me dio muchos problemas, aunque era muy travieso, estuvo 8 años en Inglaterra por que habíamos escapado de los que nos perseguían, pero supe que en mi tierra también me buscaban más, así que no tuve mas remedio que volver. Desde muy pequeño quiso ser un medico, salía buscar plantas medicinales-Zero se asombro por lo escuchado así era el niño que aparecía en sus sueños, pero decidió callar y seguir escuchando a la mujer-Hacia experimentos, era muy hábil en eso de curar, podría decir que me curaba a mi también. Cuando cumplió los 20 años se fue de casa, e hizo su propio consultorio la gente lo iba a ver frecuentemente, claro que yo también. Pero un día cuando ya el tenia 23 años… me llamo diciéndome que a la media noche quería verme en una cabaña que estaba en el bosque, ya que tenia que decirme una verdad que había ocultado por años, no espere y fui media hora antes, cuando llegue la casa estaba incendiándose, y vi… a mi hijo atravesado por la espada de un joven, que este a su vez también tenia una espada atravesada, reconocí al instante a ese chico, era el heredero del clan Kuran, que poco a poco se estaba volviendo polvo, y a mi hijo cayendo muerto…

El menor vio a su sensei, su mirada era seria y distante, el bajo la cabeza sintiéndose mal, no sabia el por que, pero quería saber todo acerca de ese chico pero eso había llevado a que su sensei recordara un amargo pasado. Emily lo vio y cambio su gesto serio a uno más tranquilo y amable

-No te preocupes, te lo conté por que aparte de que te lo prometí, sentía la necesidad (viendo su reloj) cielos ya han pasado dos horas, ya debemos irnos-decía mientras se levantaba.

-Espere sensei, yo me quedare quiero hacer unas compras, usted si quiere puede adelantarse-decía levantándose.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

-Bien entonces tomare un taxi.

La mujer hizo detener un taxi vació, pero antes de cerrar la puerta el amatista la detuvo.

-Espere sensei… no haga la cena…

-¿Por que? (viendo a Zero serio) Bien entonces nos vemos-dijo sonriéndole y cerro la puerta del taxi.

El menor vio al taxi alejarse, y justo cuando estaba por encaminarse al supermercado…

-Ku…Kuran!

Se choco con Kuran… Ah! y luego se sorprendió y se sonrojo.

-Buenas tardes Zero-decía sonriéndole-¿A dónde vas? La academia es del otro lado

-V…voy de compras… así que me voy-dicho eso se fue pero con el castaño por detrás.

-¿P…pero por que me sigues?

-También quiero ir a comprar algo-decía simple.

-Mentiroso-decía sonrojado.

Al llegar Zero compro lo que necesitaba, claro Kuran iba a su lado.

-Si no fuera por que estas comprando comida para Cross-san Toga Yagari y Rose-sensei, pensaría que estas comprando comida para que ambos cenemos solos-decía con triste falso tono de voz, cosa que hizo sonrojar en desmesura al menor.

-Que te hizo pensar eso-decía mientras se acercaba a la caja-¿No que te ibas a comprar algo?

El mayor en un movimiento rápido saco 5 caramelos de diferentes sabores que estaban en el mostrador de alado.

-Ya esta-dijo tranquilo mientras salía con el menor del lugar-Te llevare a la academia.

-N…no gracias…yo puedo tomar el bus-decía nervioso y por sorpresa su mentón fue tomado por sorpresa por el mayor.

-No fue una sugerencia-decía sonriéndole lascivamente.

Y de un momento a otro ya estaba el amatista en la limosina del mayor rumbo a ala academia.

-*Por que demonios le hice caso a este pervertido* -decía sentado al borde el auto muy alejado del castaño.

-Leíste mi nota?

Se acercaba.

-¿Qué…nota? Y…yo no leí nada-decía nervioso mientras el otro se acercaba.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no la leíste.

Demasiado cerca.

-Y…yo no la leí-decía tembloroso.

-Mentiroso-dijo para después besarle apasionadamente, pero Zero forcejeaba para evitar dejarse… así que lo logro.

-Aquí me bajo, gracias por haberme traído-dijo rojo saliendo del auto pero el castaño salio detrás de el, haciendo ademán a su chofer para que se vaya.

-Espera Zero-decía deteniéndolo por el brazo, para abrazarlo por detrás.

-Suéltame…-decía mientras maldecía internamente no haber llevado su arma consigo y también por no tener el valor de usar sus poderes.

-Te amo-dijo aferrándolo.

-Y…yo…

-No… tranquilo esperare… por una respuesta clara y sincera-decía mientras besaba su cuello.

-Q…que haces? Suéltame…

-Esa marca en tu cuello desperecerá mañana si no quieres estar conmigo, caso contrario estará así, tal y como te lo dejo-decía volteándolo para verle el rostro, darle un casto beso y luego soltarle-Hasta luego-dicho eso desaprecio.

-*Idiota*-pensaba mientras iba a la casa del director, rojo, nervioso y confundido.

¿Qué hacer en un momento como este?

Cuando llego dio un saludo rápido a todos dejo las cosas en la cocina y entro a su cuarto, para lavarse la cara, y ponerse algo de cuello alto para que nadie notase la marca. Bajo hacia la cocina y preparo la comida.

Cuando ya la preparo, llamo a todos a la mesa y sirvió la comida.

-Oh! Shepard's Pie! (3) -dijo Emily emocionada.

-Si…creí que le gustaría como es un platillo ingles y usted es inglesa, quise prepáraselo.

-Esta delicioso-decía Cross con la mejillas rojas.

-Debo admitirlo Zero, esta delicioso-decía Yagari sonriéndole.

-Delicious, Thank you Zero-dijo Emily en ingles.

-De…nada-decía sonriendo ligeramente.

-Zero mañana tienes una misión-decía el azabache-será mejor que ya te prepares.

-Si.

Los cuatro comían y charlaban, el menor se sentía muy tranquilo en ese ambiente al igual que su sensei de 200 años.

Pero es su cabeza se formulaba una simple pero complicada pregunta.

¿Desaparecería esa marca?

_Para suerte del cazador esa respuesta se respondería mañana._

**Continuara… **

NA: (1) es una piedra falsa… es que no se me ocurría nada T.T

(2)Recuerden que Toga se llamaba Yuu y Kaien Rai.

(3) El plato que prepara Zero es Shepard´s Pie, Pastel del Pastor o Pastel del Moribundo, que surge en el siglo XVII.

El Pastel del Pastor es una receta que consiste en carne molida, cubierta de puré de patatas y queso. La carne de res molida es típicamente usada en la actualidad, pero en su origen, la carne que se usaba era de cordero, de ahí viene el nombre de Pastel del Pastor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap8-Misión-El Oráculo**

_-Tu siempre que dices que eres cuidadoso, te caes y te tuerces el tobillo-decía un chico de unos 15 años cargando a cuestas a un niño de cabello negro de no más de 12 años._

_-Cállate, no fue mi culpa no sabia que me caería de ahí…no vi bien el terreno-decía con un tierno puchero-Roderich._

_-Dime… sigues con esa chica?..-decía nervioso._

_-Hablas de Violeta?... No le termine hoy. No es de la clase que me gusta, era muy empalagosa-decía simple._

_-¿Cómo es tu pareja ideal?-pregunto el niño como si nada pero con una pequeña alegría, no sabia el por que pero se sentía aliviado que no haya estado más tiempo con esa chica tan fastidiosa_

_-Una persona…que… sea orgullosa, que le guste hacer medicinas, además que sea mi amiga primero._

_-¿Qué sea como yo?-decía con las mejillas rosadas-Responde mi pregunta…Roderich Kuran responde mi pregunta con un demonio-decía mientras pataleaba y golpeaba levemente la espalda del mayor y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro._

_-No… Eliot Ridengarth; lo sabrás cuando seas mas grande._

_-¿Por que?_

_-Por que necesito mas tiempo para que sientas lo mismo-dijo en un susurro._

_-¿Que? No te escuche nada vuelve a repetirlo._

_-No dije nada-decía tranquilo pero no mostrando su sonrojo._

_-Quiero crecer, para que sea capaz de estar contigo-decía el también en un pequeño susurro._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Nada-decía rojo y aforrándose al cuello del mayor, como si quisiera que no le soltara nunca._

La noche mostraba ser nublada dando indicio de una lluvia tormentosa, si se apresuraba, tal vez llegaría a tiempo a su casa.

El cazador plateado preparaba sus cosas para su misión, lo necesario, según el no habría necesidad de llevar dinero o un paraguas, ya que llegaría temprano.

Mientras alistaba sus cosas recordaba ese sueño, era muy extraño estaba soñando mucho con el hijo de su sensei, al parecer con pasajes de su vida, pero ¿Emily sabia de eso?

Además ¿Qué rayos hacia ese niño de apellido Kuran cargando al hijo de su sensei?

Muy extraño.

-Zero apresúrate-dijo su padre adoptivo desde abajo.

-Si!-decía mientras se ponía una poléra, manga cero de cuello alto, y una chaqueta. Al parecer la bendita marca que le había hecho el chupasangre no había desaparecido-*Lo hizo profundo, por eso no desparece*-pensaba mientras se sonrojaba por lo ocurrido.

Flash Back

Fin Flash back

¿Qué diablos le iba responder?

En corazón decía que si.

Pero su fría, terca y calculadora cabeza decía que no.

Bajo hacia la salida de la casa. Y vio a su sensei en el frente de la puerta.

Se dio la media vuelta evitando que lo viese y mientras subía vio al cazador retirado, con su típica mantilla verde.

-Cross-decía en voz baja

-Te he dicho mil veces que me digas papá-decía el rubio haciendo puchero, pero al ver que Zero hablaba en voz baja lo imito-¿Que pasa Zero?

-Mira-decía mientras se dejaba ver la marca de Kuran.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un… chupón.

-Q…-antes de que gritara Zero le tapo la boca.

-Hablas y te mato-decía con mirada asesina-Esta cosa… me la hizo cierta persona que no diré su nombre, ayer ¿Crees que ya se debía haber ido?

El mayor vio la marca de su hijo aun con la boca tapada. Y empezó a hablar.

-¿Qué?-dijo mientras le destapaba la boca.

-Decía que eso a jugar por la marca debió desaparecer durante la noche.

-¡¿QUE CARA…?-al darse cuenta que iba a gritar bajo la voz- ¿Estas seguro?

-Si-decía muy seguro de su respuesta.

-Bien eso nada mas quería saber-dijo con la cara roja mientras se giraba sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la puerta de calle.

-Zero ten cuidado, al parecer lo niveles E se han vuelto mas fuertes.

-No se preocupe, además que con el entrenamiento no será un problema para mi-decía confiado.

-Claro, pero no seria de más que te llevaras algo de dinero y un paraguas.

-Tranquila no me pasara nada

La lluvia mojaba todo a su paso.

Mientras el cazador terco, estaba totalmente mojado y temblando. Había acabado su misión, haciendo prueba de sus fuerza, pero por simple diversión s tardo mas de lo que debía, cuando todo había acabado.

La lluvia lo atrapo.

-*No vuelvo a ignorar a sensei*-pensaba con cascadas en los ojos-(sonido de estornudo)-de pronto sintió que la lluvia ya no llegaba a su cabeza

-Al parecer alguien se esta por resfriar-dijo una voz muy bien conocida por el menor.

-Que haces aquí?-dijo el menor asustado.

-Pues estoy hospedado en el hotel del frente-dijo mientras en el otro vio que a frente suyo había un enorme y elegante edificio-Por la lluvia estaba ahí, además que tuve una reunión en la mañana y mi chofer se había ido.

-Y ¿Cómo diste conmigo?

-Pues te observe de la ventana de mi cuarto, entremos a este paso te resfriaras-decía mientras ponía su brazo derecho encima del hombro izquierdo del menor.

-Señor Kuran ¿Es un amigo suyo?-pregunto la recepcionista.

-Si… estará conmigo en mi habitación-decía con un simple sonrisa, pero con la mirada asesina del menor.

Llegaron al cuarto, que era obviamente elegante. Zero pidió prestado el teléfono y llamo a Kaien y este le grito casi llorando que, donde estaba. El amatista mintió sutilmente, calmando así a su padre adoptivo, y colgó el teléfono.

-Ve a bañarte-dijo el mayor.

El amatista solamente fue sin decir nada.

Cuando termino de ducharse se puso la bata blanca que estaba colgada y salio de la ducha mas relajado.

-Me alegra que ya estes…-corto su oración por que diviso la marca que tenia el amatista en su cuello… la marca no se había borrado.

Si decir nada se acerco al menor, y le dio un estrecho abrazo.

-¿P…pero que diablos haces?

-La marca… no se ha ido…-decía sonriente.

-Mmm…pues no… la marca sigue…-no sabia que decir estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Eso quiere decir?

-Pues que más p…puede sig…significar-decía rojo como un tomate.

El mayor solo lo abrazo y el menor se dejo abrazar, poniendo sus manos en el pecho del mayor, pero sintió algo duro en el bolsillo de la camisa del castaño.

-Es un dulce, me sobre uno de ayer-decía sonriéndole. El menor sin decirle nada le quito la envoltura y lo metió a su boca, provocando una traviesa sonrisa en el-No te dije que podías comértelo.

-Entonces intenta quitármelo-decía sonriendo socarronamente.

ATENCION! LEMON!

Tomó con suavidad su mentón y le atrajo a sí, llegando hasta sus labios, los cuales comenzó a besar con suavidad, para luego cambiar a lujuria.

Introdujo lentamente la lengua en el interior de la boca de Zero, haciendo estremecer al mismo.

El amatista, quien aún no se rendía, protegía el caramelo con su lengua, envolviéndolo.

Kuran, no se quedaba atrás, quería de vuelta su caramelo y lo tendría.

Las posturas de ambos chicos desataron una guerra de lenguas...y una demasiado evidente erección.

Zero no lo había notado debido a su concentración para que el mayor no gane el caramelo, pero estaba tumbado en la cama de matrimonial, con el vampiro sobre el.

Ambos estaban totalmente excitados y casi sin aire.

La guerra continuaba y ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido.

Al ver Kuran que su ángel no pensaba descuidar su caramelo, decidió bajar su mano hasta, cierta parte cubierta por la bata, comenzando a acariciar un bulto que crecía cada vez más.

El peliplata soltó un gemido, descuidando su caramelo, teniendo como consecuencia que la lengua del vampiro se apoderó de este.

Si Zero creyó que todo se terminaba ahí, se equivocaba.

Kuran le tenía preparado un castigo por haberlo torturado de esa forma.

Así que rápidamente desato la bata del menor.

El cazador suspiró un poco al sentir la tela retirarse, para luego sonrojarse completamente.

Estaba de nuevo a merced de Kuran.

Pero esta vez era consciente de ello.

-N-no, Kuran...-comenzó a decir, sin embargo, Kuran ya había tomado su miembro y lo lamía con deleite.

Acompañando sus lamidas, comenzó a masturbar frenéticamente el sexo de Zero, causando que el chico se revolviera de placer, soltando tímidos pero armonioso y sinfónicos gemidos.

De improviso, el amatista comenzó a sentir pequeñas mordidas en su miembro, haciéndole gemir más alto.

-A-ahh …basta...deja -pedía Zero, sin embargo se vino en la boca de Kuran, el cual se relamía los labios, lascivamente.

Kuran ya no podía aguantar mas, ya estaba demasiado excitado

La ropa interior le dañaba, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo.

La ropa le estorbaba.

Y mucho.

Al darse cuenta Zero del "pequeño" problema del vampiro, no dudó dos veces y se acercó gateando a Kuran, logrando que este se excitara aún más.

Tiro hacia abajo de la vestimenta superior, dejando desnudo en parte al vampiro.

El mayor suspiró de alivio cuando su miembro quedó libre, ya que aquella ropa le apresaba demasiado.

El amatista se ruborizó al ver su miembro.

Era mucho más grande, ya que al ver Kuran todos los movimientos y gemidos de Zero…bueno, le habían excitado.

El peliplata no dudo ni un segundo más y se engulló aquel pedazo de una vez.

Probablemente luego no lo reconocería, pero le estaba gustando.

Con su lengua recorría cada centímetro del sexo de Kuran, mientras con la mano le brindaba excitantes caricias.

Zero apretó suavemente el miembro del mayor, sacándole un muy gran gemido, lo que le hizo sonreír y animo a seguir adelante.

Tomo el miembro entre sus manos y se lo metió en la boca, para luego sacarlo, y luego volver a engullirlo, y así sucesivamente.

Kuran le tomó con suavidad de los cabellos, obligándole a que llevara su tarea con más rapidez.

Para terminar, el amatista mordió el miembro de su samurai con algo de fuerza, causando que el mayor se venga.

-Ah...Kuran...-El peliblanco le miró completamente ruborizado, intimidado y excitado, si cabía más.

El mayor no dijo nada, pero, para sorpresa del menor, sacó la lengua, exhibiendo así el caramelo que tan lentamente se derretía en su lengua.

Zero se excitó nuevamente al verle así, por lo cual ocultó su erección tras sus manos.

Kuran sonrió...y se colocó tras de él.

-Ku..?-fué interrumpido cuando su rostro chocó contra la almohada: El mayor estaba separando sus piernas y alzaba tres dedos.

Los dirigió hacia Zero, quien luego de unas señas comprendió que debía í lo hizo.

Sintió que se partía cuando el primer dedo del vampiro se introdujo en él silenciosamente, mientras Kuran movía en círculos el dedo y, con la mano libre acariciaba su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas.

Las suaves caricias de Kuran tranquilizaron a Zero, quién se mordió el labio cuando el segundo dedo ingresó en el.

-Tranquilo Zero...-dijo el mayor suavemente.

Finalmente, el tercer dedo hizo su presencia, arrancando un grito de Zero, mezclado con placer y con dolor.

Kuran, no obstante, continuaba con el movimiento de sus dedos que las caderas del amatista se movían al ritmo de los círculos, por lo cual supo que ya estaba preparado.

Zero sabía que dolería, pero estaba pudo evitar sentirse ansioso, ya que el miembro de Kuran rozaba su trasero, excitando cada vez más al menor.

-Ku…ran…ya…hazlo-pidió.

Kuran, al escuchar el pedido del menor, obedeció de inmediato, pero con cuidado.

Introdujo de un tirón todo su miembro, arrancando un grito y unos cuantos jadeos del menor quedó quieto, esperando a que su cazador se hubiera acostumbrado.

Mientras Zero se relajaba, Kuran se dedicaba a acariciar los cabellos plateados del menor.

-Ah...Kaname...-movió sus caderas, en señal de que ya podía embestirle.

Así lo hizo é a moverse primero despacio, mientras Zero soltaba suspiros de placer.

-Ha…continua-pidió el menor.

Comenzó a moverse con más velocidad, con cuidado de no lastimarlo, ya que Kuran excitado significaba descontrol.

El vampiro se sentía conoció el cielo y si no estaba muy cerca, la estreches del cazador era única, el placer exquisito y los gemidos de Zero era su sinfonía preferida.

-Aahh…mas-dijo el menor en un susurro, pero obviamente aludible.

Si Kaname Kuran tenía autocontrol, acababa de perderlo, ya que embestía a toda velocidad y con todas sus fuerzas a Zero, el cual gemía a más no poder.

-Ahh! Kaname!

El mayor, al ser consiente que podía brindarle más placer, tomó el miembro de su cazador con la mano zurda y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras lo embestía.

Pero no fue suficiente, Zero al ver el cuello expuesto del mayor lo mordió mientras era embestido, y el castaño hizo lo mismo, cuando se separaron, Kuran al sentir que todo iba a terminar embistió mas salvajemente que antes.

-Ka...Kaname…ya…no puedo!..AHHH!..

-Ah Zero!..Juntos-alcanzó a gemir Kuran, antes de que el menor se viniera en su mano, para luego venirse él en el interior de Zero.

Kuran se tumbó en la cama boca abajo, cuando se hubo recuperado un poco, volteó a ver a Zero, que estaba algo despierto.

-Te amo Zero-decía acariciando el blanco rostro del menor, aun sonrojado y cubierto en sudor.

-Y…yo también-dijo para ser abrazado por el mayor, y caer ambos en brazos de Morfeo.

FIN LEMON

Mientras tanto Emily fue al jardín de entrenamiento. Al llegar a un punto medio del lugar se corto la palma de su mano y con su sangre bañaba las flores de ese jardín mientras, decía un conjuro.

-"Mi sangre es el precio del invoco, las llamo Rin y Ran amas del oráculo y del destino, vengan a mi, necesito su ayuda"-dicho el conjuro aparecieron dos mujeres ancianas vestidas de kimonos negros, con los ojos vendados.

-Emily Ridengarth tiempo hacia que no nos veíamos-dijo Rin.

-Si… necesito que me contesten un par de preguntas… no estoy muy actualizada desde hace 200 años-dijo sonriendo socarronamente.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-dijeron las dos

-La primera: ¿Por qué murió mi hijo?

-¿Cual?-dijo Rin.

-¿Cómo que cual? Eliot.

-Simple, murió para defender a su amante a quien amaba con locura, y ese alguien murió también para defender el amor de ambos.

-¿Quien?

-Roderich Kuran-dijeron las dos.

-¿Que?-dijo la mujer con los ojos abiertos de para en par.

Su hijo… Eliot.

Era amante de…

Roderich Kuran.

_Esa era solo una de más preguntas que estaban en la cabeza de la mujer, pero no tardarían en ser aclaradas._

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Quiero hacer una simple aclaración, Emily tiene o tenia 41 años, era mayor que Cross y Yagari con 10 años.**

**Cap9-Nace un Dios.**

_Un joven de largos cabellos plateados corría por el bosque a toda velocidad mientras otro de cabellos castaños lo seguía desesperado, como evitando que se vaya de su lado._

_Al final de su persecución, el chico perseguidor, vio a su objetivo que miraba el cielo nublado, mientras derramaba silentes lagrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia._

_-Eliot… lo que te dijo es mentira… yo jamás…_

_-No se si creerte-decía limpiando sus lagrimas._

_Se encontraban los dos jóvenes uno frente a otro, mientras la noche se vestía de gris y derramaba lagrimas al igual que el chico de ojos amatistas._

_-Eliot… ella estaba celosa, e invento eso de que nos casaríamos, para alejarte de mi._

_-¿Alejarme de ti? ¿Por que?_

_-Por que sencillamente a nadie le gusta que la persona que uno ama este enamorado como idiota de otra._

_El menor abrió sus ojos asombrado._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-decía atontado mientras el otro le tomaba de la barbilla._

_-Quiero decir que yo te amo-sin decir nada beso suavemente los labios del menor que un asombrado correspondió el acto._

_-Eso que fue?_

_-Una muestra de mi amor te la he dado desde que te conozco-decía sonriendo y el otro se enrojecía ferozmente._

_-Así que por todos estos años…_

_-Estas en todo el derecho de molestarte, cuando te conocí sentía que debías ser mió, pero otra parte no quería que escaparas; así que; esos besos que te hice creer que solamente eran de fidelidad de amigos._

_-¿Decías eso para besarme?-decía mientras arqueaba una ceja_

_-Perdóname-decía mirándolo serio._

_-Pues entonces deberán significar otra cosa-decía sonriéndole._

_El otro volvió a besarlo y lo abrazo suavemente…_

_Después ambos se separaron del abrazo y dijeron tomados de la mano y mirando aun punto fijo._

_-Hoy dejara la inmortalidad para entregársela a su hijo-dijeron al unísono y sumiéndose en la completa oscuridad._

El menor despertó asustado de lo último que había dicho esos chicos, cuando se dio cuenta, unos brazos lo apresaban de la cintura.

En ese instante recordó todo lo que paso.

-Buen día Zero-decía el mayor con una radiante sonrisa.

-Buen día Kaname-decía el menor serio y rojo cual rosa.

El mayor beso al menor suavemente. Para luego pasarlo a algo más fogoso, mientras acariciaba la entrepierna del menor.

-Ka…Kaname…basta…ya es de día…y debemos irnos… a la ah…academia-decía suspirando, intentando soltarse del mayor. Cosa difícil pero lo logro. Y se fue corriendo al baño completamente desnudo.

Mientras se duchaba, se ponía a pensar en el sueño, que había tenido… ¿Como representarlo?

Pero mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos alguien mas entraba a la ducha.

ATENCION! CORTO LEMON!

Sintió como su cuerpo era apresado por otro por detrás.

-Kaname… me quiero duchar ¿Es mucho pedir?

-Conmigo no, pero solo si-decía acariciando descaradamente al amatista.

-No…ah…-decía ente gemidos.

-Me quede con ganas de mas-decía lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de su cazador.

-Quiero ducharme-decía suspirando.

-Bien entonces lo haremos a mi manera.

Así que tomo la esponja y empezó a lavar la espalda, hombros cuello, piernas, pecho, entrepierna y el trasero del menor que este suspiraba de placer, y su cuerpo en especial cierta parte intima reaccionaba.

-¿Qué haces?-decía tratando de evitar los gemidos.

-Te lavo el cuerpo-decía mientras suavemente lavaban cada parte del cuerpo-Pero yo también quiero lavarme.

Zero suspiro de alivio a ver que su amante no quería tener sexo en hacerlo, así que le quito suavemente la esponja y lavo cada parte obviamente de la superior del mayor, no se sentía preparado para la parte de abajo.

-Me gustaría también lo de abajo-decía lujurioso.

-Ni lo pienses pervertido no voy a…

Fue interrumpido por los labios del mayor, sus brazos lo apresaban celosamente, mientras guiaba las manos a los glúteos del menor, acariciándolos indecorosamente.

El menor suspiraba mientas, el mayor lo besaba por tofo su cuello, mordisqueándolo, y lamiéndolo. Para en una marca que Zero tenia y no se había dado cuenta, pero para no romper el momento decidió callarse.

Dejo su tarea Tomo el shampoo y vertió una cantidad generosa a sus tres dedos, y metió los tres de un solo golpe, arrancándole al menor un gemido lastimero, después empezó a moverlos, para dilatar la intimidad del amatista.

-Kana..me…ya…-decía con las mejillas rosas y con la respiración agitada.

El castaño entendió el mensaje y se puso detrás del menor, ya sentados ambos en el frío piso sentó a Zero encima de su miembro ya erecto, paso solo 5 segundos y empezó las leves embestidas, para luego hacerlo salvajemente, y a su vez, masturbaba al menor, los gritos y suplicas del menor se hacían cada vez mas presentes, lo que hacia que el mayor se encendiera mas y mas y eso llevaba a que lo penetrase mas brutalmente.

-Ah…kaname…ya no puedo-decía casi al borde del colapso.

-Zero…yo…tampoco…-dijo para al final venirse dentro del menor llenándolo completamente, mientras que el menor se venia en la mano del mayor, ambos terminaron en un suave beso.

Kuran salio del cuerpo del menor, para después ayudarlo a pararse justo cuando iba a irse para dejar a su cazador ducharse el amatista lo detuvo, de una mano.

-A…al menos déjame…lavarte el cabello… además…lo de abajo-decía rojo.

-Me encantaría-decía sonriente.

Zero lavo el cabello del mayor mientras el otro lavaba el cabello del otro, eso fue completamente sano y pudieron llegar al enjuague tranquilamente, pero el mayor al terminar, acorralo a Zero contra la pared de mármol.

-Mejor será que salgas, no creo resistir mucho mi deseo de hacerte mió de nuevo si permaneces en la ducha.

-No te preocupes, ya me iba-decía con una sonrisa y con líneas azules-Zero salio prácticamente corriendo de la ducha, no quería que el mayor le quebrase las caderas.

Cuando llego su ropa ya estaba lavada y seca, se la puso tranquilamente, pero de pronto se puso pálido.

-La invasión es hoy a la media noche-susurro pensativo, cosa que el mayor oyó desde el baño con una toalla simple.

-Si…yo también me acorde de ello en el momento que tu lo dijiste-dijo serio, mientras veía al menor voltearse para que el otro se cambiase.

-Si…

-Tranquilo lo derrotaremos-decía ya vestido al menos de la parte inferior.

-Estoy seguro, pero no se siento que alguien va a morir, me refiero a los nuestros.

-No morirán, te han entrenado bien, tus maestros son muy fuertes *En especial Rose-sensei*, mi grupo esta preparado, y yo no creo morir, no es mi plan morir justo cuando al fin ya me aceptaste-decía sonriendo y besando el dorso de la mano del menor, que este se puso al rojo vivo.

El mayor rió ante ello, se puso su camisa y salio con el menor del cuarto para ir a desayunar.

Pero antes de que amaneciera, en el campo de entrenamiento se hallaba Emily con los ojos abiertos, al saber la verdad de la muerte de su hijo.

-Así que eso paso…-decía con la mirada seria-Prefiero continuar con mis dudas-Se bien que fui sellada por Shoji ¿pero por que?

-Es simple, el sabia de que te iban a matar, por eso decidió sellarte.

-No, me refiero por que 200 años recuerdo que el dijo que solo una sangre me despertaría, ¿Se refería a la sangre Kiryu?

-No, por que si no el hermano gemelo de Zero Kiryu te hubiera despertado, por que derramo su sangre ahí en un arranque de rabia (1).

-A que se refieren?

-A que el descendiente directo de Kyosuke Kiryu podría despertarte.

-Se refieren a…

-Si. Nos referimos a tu hijo-dijeron al unísono.

-…Zero-después de decir su nombre soltó una risilla-Ya sabia que ese niño era mi hijo, no sabia el por que pero lo sabia.

-Tal y como tu lo dijiste una vez "Una madre puede saber quien es su hijo, por que el hijo nace de su ser, y la conexión que tienen es sumamente fuerte"-dijo Rin

-Pero por que ¿yo?

-Quien mejor que la diosa para entrenar a su propio hijo para matar a ese vampiro.

-Bien eso era lo que quería saber-dijo seria, se sentía agobiada por la verdad y no quería saber mas como ¿El como diablos Shoji sabia que su hijo iba a revivir?, ya pronto las cosas se darían por su propio pie y no tenia ganas de seguir.

-¿Le dirás la verdad a tu hijo?

-Si ustedes saben la respuesta para que diablos me la preguntan-dijo seria.

-Espera Emily-dijo Ran-Necesitaran esto-Del suelo salieron dos pistolas, una negra y una plateada.

-Mi fiel arma "Raven Demon"-decía mientras veía el arma negra-Y la de…

-Eliot "Augenzahn" (2)-dijo Rin.

-Creímos que para pelear contra Rido tu y tu hijo necesitarían sus armas-dijo Ran.

-Jhe gracias chicas…-suspiro un poco-Bueno mejor me voy, ya amaneció.

-Ten suerte en la pelea Emily-dijeron las gemelas y desparecieron.

La mujer llego a la casa ignorando los regaños de Cross, se metió en su cuarto.

Mientras tanto, en la limosina de los Kuran cierto castaño iba muy cómodo con el amatista que estaba a su lado, viendo por la ventana.

-Zero tengo una pregunta que hacerte-dijo el castaño rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

-¿Que?

-Pues… tienes una marca de nacimiento en el hombro derecho?-dijo el mayor.

-Si…no se de quien la saque; por que mi hermano no la tenia, ni mi madre, ni mi padre, tiene la forma de una estrella de cuatro puntas-dijo tranquilo…pero luego se puso rojo-No me digas de cómo la notaste… por que creo que ya tengo una idea.

-Pues si tiene que ver con lo de anoche y lo de hoy en la ducha, pues si-dijo sonriendo-*Pero esa marca es de herencia directa, solo el padre o madre puede transferir esa marca y si son gemelos debería ser a los dos*-pensaba el mayor mientras veía a su amante tranquilo viendo el paisaje-*Debo estar equivocado, es imposible*-volvió a pensar para luego rodear con su brazo la cintura del menor.

-¿Q…Que diablos haces?-decía rojo el menor.

-Nada solo abrazarte-decía tranquilo-*Si debo de estar equivocado*

El auto paro en la entrada de la academia, se dieron un beso rápido y se fueron... mejor dicho Kuran dio a Zero un beso rápido y se fue antes de que su amatista le reprochase algo.

El menor fue tranquilo a la casa del director, pero con la duda de decir a sus maestros que tenia una relación con el castaño.

En especial con su maestra… Quien odiaba con todo su ser a ese clan que le había arrebatado todo. Pero se lo diría, por que ella era como su madre y no era para nada justo no decírselo, sentía que debía hacerlo hoy mismo…

-*Se lo diré …*

-Zero que bien que llegaste, Emily esta de pésimo humor, haz algo eres el único que puede enfrentarse a esa mujer tan temperamental-dijo Kaien con lagrimas falsas en los ojos.

-*Después *-pensó mientras rayas azules cruzaban su sien.

Zero había llegado en pésimo momento, si su sensei estaba de mal humor…no era conveniente decirlo. Llego a la puerta del la habitación, y con temor toco la puerta.

-Sensei soy Zero… ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante-dijo desde adentro.

-Esta bien? Cross me dijo que estaba de mal humor.

-Ese tipo exagera me encuentro bien…es solo que estaba algo pensativa…pero no importa…-decía suspirando-Puedes irte… necesito descansar-decía mientras se echaba en la cama.

-Descanse.

Las horas pasaron rápido, Emily solo se paro para ir a tomar su té de las cuatro junto con Zero.

La media noche llegaría dentro de 10 minutos, antes de ir a pelear.

Pero antes de eso Emily llamo a Zero para entregarle algo.

-Sensei…esto…-decía viendo un arma plateada.

-Se llama Augenzahn, es un regalo…cuídalo bien-dijo con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta, para ir directo a la salida-Vamos Zero (viendo la luna llena) Hoy es una gran noche para morir.

Zero no supo que responder ante tales palabras… pero pensó en no replicarle como cazador debía de estar listo para todo.

Todos se hallaban ya en frente, donde Rido aparecería.

La media noche llego, una gran nube negra empezó a abrazar el cielo oscuro, pero la luna seguía brillante. Era bellamente extraño.

Rido no hizo su aparición, pero si sus seguidores, nobles vampiros corrompidos y niveles E.

La guerra había comenzado. Los vampiros del dormitorio de la luna se habían separado, peleando por el lado este. Cross y Yagari por el lado oeste, Emily por el norte y Zero por el sur.

El amatista, peleaba como nunca se sentía vivo y mejor que cualquier otro día, pero de pronto sintió su mente nublarse, pero antes de caer al suelo unos brazos lo sujetaron y se lo llevaron lejos.

Kuran peleaba bien pero estaba algo muy distraído, buscaba a su cazador, ya que lo había perdido de vista.

-*¿Zero donde diablos estas?*

Emily peleaba muy alegre, hace tiempo que no se sentía tan viva.

-Emily Ridengarth ha pasado mucho tiempo-decía una voz gruesa. Llamando la atención de la mujer, cambiando su gesto de alegría plena a una llena de odio.

-Rido Kuran… Nos encontramos nuevamente (mirando fijamente al pecho del mayor) Jhe al parecer la herida que te hice no ha sanado ¿desde hace cuanto, 200 años?

-223 pero quien cuenta?... Hoy me cobrare la herida que me hiciste Emily Ridengarth-decía sonriente.

-Piénsalo mejor-decía mientras corría hacia el, pero de pronto apareció el amatista amarrado por unas cadenas y Rido lo tenia sujetado por los cabellos.

-Zero!... *Que mierda hace ahí*

-Pues no fue culpa mía…Este chico se desmayo en medio del la pelea…El cazador definitivo…pero con las cadenas que drenan sus poderes no hará tal cosa…¿Qué te parece si hacemos un intercambio?-Emily escucho atentamente sin decir palabra alguna-Tu sangre a cambio del cazador.

-Sensei… no…no lo…ha…ga-decía con las fuerzas bajas.

-Esta bien-decía bajando su arma y dando a descubrir su cuello-Pero quítale las cadenas primero.

El hombre boto a Zero liberándole de las cadenas haciendo que cayera al suelo y apareció detrás de Emily para morderla.

El amatista vio a su maestra con susto.

Ella se había entregado al enemigo.

Por el.

Rido tomo grandes cantidades de sangre, pero de pronto empezó a gritar de dolor, la mujer lo empujo logrando salir de su agarre, ahí diviso al líder sangre pura, junto con su hermana, estos al llegar, fueron socorridos, y alejados del lugar. Para ser llevados a la torre alejada de Rido.

-Sensei por que lo hizo?-dijo Yuki.

-*Era lo mas obvio y lo único que se había ocurrido*…-la mayor no contesto, vio a su alumno que estaba serio y que se paraba dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Descanse…-sintió que su sensei le miraba sorprendida- tranquila no estoy molesto con usted. *Si no me hubiera desmayado esto jamás* Iré a pelear.

-Pues voy contigo…Yuki cuida de Emily-sensei-dijo el castaño.

-¿Estas seguro? Tal vez muera…-dijo sonriendo.

-Pues estaré a tu lado hasta mi muerte-dijo sonriendo.

La ojimiel vio a los dos chicos mirándose, y de pronto apareció su hijo Eliot y Roderich Kuran con la misma mirada llena de amor y de confianza.

Escucharon la voz de Rido exigiendo pelear.

Ambos se fueron a pelear, dejando a las dos chicas solas.

-*¿Tu lo amas, cierto?*-pensaba mientras los veía pelear a duras penas desde la torre-*Quizás él es y era el único Kuran que valía la pena de conocer… No permitiré que mueras hijo* Yuki-san…

-Si?-dijo preocupada.

-¿Tu hermano ama a Zero…tanto como para enfrentar ala muerte por él?

-Si… el mismo me lo ha dicho-decía sonriendo llena de sinceridad.

-Pues es suficiente para mi…-dicho eso desaparecer frente a la chica.

"La luna lo venerara, el sol le temerá"

Mientras tanto Kuran estaba a 4 metros de distancia de Zero, mientras este estaba a solo 2 metros de Rido ambos con las fuerzas casi extintas, respirando hondo por el cansancio.

"Mi sangre inmortal es la tinta del pacto"

-Has peleado bien Zero Kiryu… pero no lo suficiente. Adiós-dicho eso corrió hacia el menor. El castaño corrió lo mas rápido para detener el ataque pero de la nada Emily se interpuso en el ataque siendo ella atravesada por la espada de Rido, cortándole los pulmones, y sujetaba la espada con fuerza.

"El testigo la luna"

-El…no… ha usado toda su fuerza…-y con una fuerza sobrehumana empujo a Rido, hasta chocarlo contra los árboles partiendo varios. Y cayó rendida al suelo.

"Mi inmortalidad es lo que le otorgo"

-Sensei!-grito el chico sujetando a la mujer.

-"Que con este pacto nazca el nuevo Dios de lo cazadores"-dicho esa oración puso una mano en la frente del chico emitiendo una luz que se adentraba al cuerpo del menor.

El chico empezó a gritar mientras su cuerpo emitía una luz blanca. Cegando y destruyendo a los niveles E. Los demás se habían puesto a cubierto.

Pero en cuanto la luz de acabo, se vio a un chico flotando en el aire, con 6 alas saliendo de su espalda tres blancas, 3 negras, el cabello plateado cayéndole hacia los tobillos, sus ojos eran amarillos (3) pero estaban nublados, en sus manos sujetaba a la bloody rose en forma de Katana y la Augenzahn en forma de espada de esgrima, pero su similitud era inexplicable y a su alrededor un circulo de luces blancas y negras.

La era de guerras había terminado.

Un nuevo Dios había nacido.

Su nombre.

Zero Kiryu.

_El final de la guerra había terminado y con ello la vida de una diosa. _

**Continuara…**

Notas:

(1)Esta parte se explicara en el siguiente capitulo.

(2)Significa colmillo en alemán.

(3)Como Zero absorbió los poderes de luz y oscuridad de Emily sus ojos eran amarillos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap10-Lagrimas-Se descubre la verdad**

-"Que con este pacto nazca el nuevo Dios de lo cazadores"-dicho esa oración puso una mano en la frente del chico emitiendo una luz que se adentraba al cuerpo del menor.

El chico empezó a gritar mientras su cuerpo emitía una luz blanca. Cegando y destruyendo a los niveles E. Los demás se habían puesto a cubierto.

Pero en cuanto la luz de acabo, se vio a un chico flotando en el aire, con 6 alas saliendo de su espalda tres blancas, 3 negras, el cabello plateado cayéndole hacia los tobillos, sus ojos eran amarillos pero estaban nublados, en sus manos sujetaba a la bloody rose en forma de Katana y la Augenzahn en forma de espada de esgrima, pero su similitud era inexplicable y a su alrededor un circulo de luces blancas y negras.

-I…imposible…-decía Rido con las manos temblorosas, pero sin darse cuenta Zero ya había atacado con un puño preciso en el estomago elevándolo varios metros en el aire, mas el antagonista no se dio por vencido usando su levitación ataco lo más fuerte posible al menor.

-Débil…-decía el peliplata, volviendo a atacar, la pelea se estaba alargando mucho.

Era imposible derrotar a Zero.

Kuran veía anonadado la pelea, mientras sujetaba el cuerpo de la mujer que tenia una herida demasiado grave.

Kaien, Yagari, Yuki y el sequito de Kuran llegaron a donde se daba la lucha, y divisaron a dos personas, Emily y Kuran, ambos mirando al cielo.

-YO SOY EL MAS FUERTE… POR QUE NO HACE NADA LA SANGRE DE ESA MALDITA MUJER!-gritaba furioso el mayor.

El menor, no dijo nada y con una espada envuelta en luz atravesó a Rido, volviéndolo cenizas que desparecieron en el aire.

Habían ganado.

-Zero! Zero!-gritaba el castaño al ver al cazador con los ojos borrosos como si no escuchara. De las alturas el menor lo diviso.

-Kaname…-y sin darse cuenta el menor descendía volviendo a su forma original, claro pero el cabello seguía siendo largo (1) y fue atrapado con suavidad por el mayor.

-Zero… ¿Estas bien?

-Si…-callo un segundo para luego recordar lo que había pasado-Emily-sensei! ¿Dónde esta?!-dijo mirando al castaño que con tristeza señalo atrás.

Su sensei estaba con una herida abierta, mientras la lluvia la mojaba sin cesar. El menor corrió a ver a su sensei que estaba junto con Kaien y Yagari viéndola con ojos muy tristes, mientras Yuki lloraba sin poder detenerse.

-Yo lo siento…

-Niña tonta…no es tu culpa, sabia que esto… (tos) iba a pasar cualquier momento…jhe así es como siempre desee morir.

-No hables de morir-grito Zero arrodillándose ante la mujer y viendo al director y a su maestro que estos no lo podían ver, era como decir "Lo siento Zero pero ella no va a sobrevivir"

-Vi tu pelea…eso si se llama poder…I am very proud of you-Decía con lagrimas cayendo y escupiendo sangre.

-Eres inmortal debes de curarte…

-No… te di mi inmortalidad…en ese pacto…Siempre espere el día de darle a alguien de corazón puro y que sobrepase mis poderes y me alegra dártelos a ti así podré morir tranquila…

-NO HABLES DE MUERTE! IDIOTA-dijo Zero rompiendo en llanto-Tu… NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS… para mi será… COMO ESTAR PERDIENDO A MI MADRE!

Emily abrió los ojos y sonrió sinceramente y puso su mano en el rostro lloroso de Zero y derramando lagrimas.

(Tono de canción de London Bridge versión español y de Emily")

-"Yo siempre a tu lado…estaré… estaré… estaré… Yo siempre a tu lado estaré… Mi… lindo… hijo" Lo siento… *Hijo mió*

Soltó su mano del rostro y cayo al suelo…

The Goddess of the hunters había caido.

Pero en su rostro había paz, y felicidad.

-Emily…-decía Zero moviendo la lentamente-EMILY!-Grito el menor con lágrimas sin poder detenerlas, Kaien lloraba mientras abrazaba a Yuki, Yagari derramaba lagrimas en silencio, Kuran abrazaba a Zero con una mirada muy triste, y el otro solo se refugiaba en los brazos de su amante.

Habían pasado 7 días desde su entierro en el campo de batalla, el menor iba todos los días a dejarle flores, después pasaron otros 3 días donde el mayor le daba toda su atención, llevándolo a despejarse, pero una noche el menor dejo una carta en su habitación diciendo que se iba al campo de entrenamiento por que había algo que lo impulsaba a ir.

Llego al punto central del lugar cortándose con una daga la palma de su mano dijo una palabras que salían por si solas de sus labios.

-"Mi sangre es el precio del invoco, las llamo Rin y Ran amas del oráculo y del destino, vengan a mi, necesito su ayuda"-y así aparecieron las ancianas.

-Zero Kiryu-dijeron al unísono viendo el rostro sorprendido de el amatista.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Tu querías respuestas acerca de la muerte de Emily y de muchas dudas que aun quieres aclarar-dijo Rin-¿Cuáles son tus dudas?

-¿Por qué se sacrifico?

-Es simple: Es normal que una madre defienda a su hijo ¿No?-dijo Ran.

-Madre?... pero que disparate es…

-No es un disparate… Zero Kiryu tu eres el hijo de Emily Ridengarth-dijeron las dos

-No puede ser verdad.

-Hace 200 años existió una profecía en la que el descendiente de una mujer cuya mano esta teñida de sangre de personas de corazón negro, moriría y volvería 200 años después para matar a Rido Kuran-dijo Rin.

-Y dicen que ese niño soy yo-dijo serio.

-Así es, es natural que no nos creas, pero deberás saber que el prometido de tu sensei era Kyosuke Kiryu-dijo Ran.

No lo podía creer pero si Emily le había dicho otra cosa…

-Imposible sensei me dijo que no tuvo ningún tipo de relación con…

-Para evitar que sepas la verdad callo. Ni siquiera nosotras sabemos sus motivos.

-Aun no puedo lo creer.

-Habría de agregar cuando Emily fue sellada, Shoji conjuro que solo el hijo legitimo de ella osea tu podría despertarla con solo derramar su sangre en la cueva.

-Y mi hermano y mis padres?

-Naciste de la unión de esos cazadores y eres el hermano de Ichiru Kiryu, de eso no debes de dudar. No solo por la profecía, y su despertar, también esta la marca de nacimiento en tu brazo derecho-decía señalando el brazo de Zero-Emily tenia la misma marca en el mismo lugar, y su posición es exacta. En tu sangre esta la herencia de la diosa de los cazadores.

-Si ella era mi madre, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Qué paso cuando me mori?-dijo molesto.

Las dos mujeres de la tierra sacaron una fuente de metal con aguas violetas, le hicieron un ademán de que se acercarse.

-Con lo que veras las respuestas sabrás-dijeron al unísono.

Dentro de la fuente de metal, Zero vio a su sensei vestida completamente de negro, sus botas, capa, camisa en fin todo era de negro.

(Dentro de la fuente)

Estaba sentada en un taburete de una taberna donde había gente de mala fama, asesinos, mercenarios, cazadores renegados. Era la taberna mas frecuentada por la mujer, y la gran mayoría la respetaba por ser una mujer de fama mundial en los tres grupos, a su lado estaban entre una 5 botellas de vino, y había una sin terminar.

-Eh! Emily-san ¿Cuánto tiempo va seguir bebiendo así?-dijo el cantinero entre risas, a la mujer que tenia la cabeza pegada a la mesa.

-(hipo es …)… Pues…no se solo quiero beber hasta ahogarme… quiero celebrar…Escuchen todos!

Han puesto precio a mi cabeza!-grito con la botella en mano los hombres y mujeres dieron gritos eufóricos de felicitaciones-Los dos grupos, magos y vampiros, pero no los cazadores porque no les conviene, quiero morir en manos de alguien que sea mas fuerte que yo, sea hombre o mujer, no en manos de aristocráticos, sino de guerreros, o mejor aun morir en una batalla dando hasta ultima bala de mi pistola…-decía al cantinero entre risas mientras bebía-Solo así podré ver a mi hijo.

Mientras esta daba cortos tragos un hombre de tez morena, corpulento, de cabello greñudo, ojos café, barbilla ancha y perfil griego.

-Pero que hace aquí la diosa de los cazadores, Emily Ridengarth, en un bar como este?-decía en burla el hombre.

-Y que hace… Warren Kratsus hijo del líder de los cazadores…en un lugar como este, si te crees la gran cosa-lo miro con ojos nublados y chasqueo la lengua en son de molestia-El trago ya me sabe mal, oye viejo-llamo la atención de tabernero y esta le lanzo una bolsa con monedas de oro-Eso cubre las 6 botellas y quédate con el cambio-Se levanto y se marcho con la sexta botella en mano; pero con ese arrogante sujeto por detrás.

Esta al salir del bar el mismo la acorralo en un callejón.

-Es una pena que tu hijo haya muerto, y peor de esa manera tan patética-decía riendo.

-Mi…hijo murió peleando contra en heredero de los Kuran… eso no es… patético.

-Como se nota que te engaño, pero seré amable contigo y te diré la verdad-viendo que la mujer no respondía nada siguió-El murió por el simple hecho que era el amante de el heredero-la chica no decía nada-así como lo oyes abrió sus piernas a un vampiro, del clan que mas tu odias, eso fue patético, tu hijo nos traiciono. Es una pena si en vez de haber sido la zorra de ese tipo, pudo haber sido mía… seguramente la hubiera pasado mejor…-el hombre empezó a reírse, pero de pronto sintió oye algo filoso le atravesaba la garganta.

Mientras el le decía todo, Emily había roto la botella y en el momento en que su paciencia se acabo clavo la botella en la yugular del tipo. Ya muerto el hombre, escupió en la cara de este.

-Shut up fucking liar –dijo para después irse.

El agua cambio y se vio a dos hombres uno idéntico a Yagari y otro de cabellos castaños y ojos azules cargando a una mujer inconsciente.

-Es aquí-dijo el pelinegro, llegaron a una cueva donde el hombre de cabellos castaños repetía unas palabras mientras el otro vigilaba por la entrada.

-"Despertaras cuando la sangre de tu hijo manche el lugar, pero mientras tanto en este lugar dormida permanecerás"-dijo el castaño.

-Mmmm…Shoji?-decía entre sueños.

-Adiós Emily-dicho eso el conjuro se activo y la mujer antes de que diga algo fue sellada en la cueva.

(Con Zero)

El amatista vio que las aguas se habían secado.

Y con la voz temblorosa, se dirigió a las mujeres.

-Por eso no me dijo nada después de la muerte de Eliot…digo mi muerte-decía con la mirada gacha.

-Si Emily daba indicios de que estaba con vida, la hubieran buscado y matado. En cuanto a ti; si hubieran descubierto que eras su hijo habrías arriesgado tu propia vida, ella lo que menos deseaba era tu muerte.

-Si.

-Sabemos que te duele, pero ya lo sabes, el humano es capaz de sacrificar su vida hasta negar su origen, todo sea por su familia-dijeron las dos.

-Gracias por decirme la verdad-dijo serio.

-Recuerda que siempre que tengas dudas puedes acudir a nosotras-le sonrieron y desaparecieron.

Zero salio del campo y empezó a correr, mientras la lluvia de verano se mezclaba con las lagrimas salinas de sus orbes amatista.

Sin darse cuanta unos brazos lo apresaron fuertemente, brindándole calor.

-Zero ¿Qué paso estas bien?-decía la voz en tono de preocupación.

-Kaname?-miro al mayor y se aferro al cuerpo del mayor.

Era la segunda vez que había visto a su amante así… pero sabía por cuanto dolor estaba pasando.

-Zero será mejor que te lleve a tu cuar…

El menor le miro con negación.

-Por favor sería molestia que pueda quedarme en tu cuarto solo por hoy, no quiero estar en mi casa ahora.

El mayor le hizo caso y lo llevo a su habitación.

Ya dentro de la habitación. El amatista se cambio por una de las pijamas del mayor y el otro hizo lo mismo y se recostaron en la gran cama del castaño. Zero le contó todo lo que había pasado en el campo, causando asombro el mayor.

-…¿Es difícil de procesar?-dijo el menor viendo al techo.

-Al principio si pero… tenias mucho parecido a Emily-sensei y no solo en el carácter-decía riendo mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

-No quiero que te separes de mi….no por ahora…yo…-trataba de hablar bien pero un bendito nudo en la garganta, se lo impedía-…soy tan débil…-no pudo mas y silenciosas lagrimas caían-…Antes creí que el dolor se iría, pero no puedo… soy tan patético-dijo para acallar sus lagrimas mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.

El mayor beso los sangrantes labios del menor, la mezcla era como siempre la mejor. Kuran no quería ver a Zero así, tan destrozado y deprimido, lo único que quería en su maldita vida inmortal era estar con su ángel hasta que el mismo cielo lo decida.

-No eres débil, jamás lo serás, es natural que te duela tanto lo que paso. No es nada del otro mundo-decía acariciando la mejilla sonrosada del menor.

El menor le miro con los ojos acuosos y lentamente el mayor lo beso castamente, para pasarlo a algo más apasionado.

-Te amo… dedicare toda mi vida para que puedas ser feliz, aunque eso signifique sacrificar mi vi…-el menor lo beso fuertemente asombrando al mayor.

-No… hables de muerte…yo no quiero que tu ni nadie mas muera por mi causa…ya con la muerte de mi madre es mas que suficiente-decía abrazando al mayor.

-Esta bien no más muerte, solo quiero que seas feliz, sin sufrimiento, ni dudas-decía abrazando a Zero fuertemente.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazos brindándose calor.

_Sueño de Zero_

_-Madre._

_-Mmm?_

_-Somos amigos ¿No?_

_-Si._

_-Y siempre vamos a estar juntos_

_De pronto la mirada de la madre se puso muy seria, pero acaricio las hebras de su hijo y lo acurruco en sus brazos._

_-Zero tu sabes del ciclo vital ¿No?_

_-Si, nacemos, crecemos, nos reproducimos y…_

_-Morimos, hijo yo no estaré aquí para siempre, pero quiero que sepas que aunque mi cuerpo no este en este mundo estará mi espíritu, y el de tu padre cuidándote desde el cielo._

_-¿Pero no te iras pronto verdad?-decía con lagrimillas en sus ojos._

_-No hijo, aun no me iré de tu lado-decía abrazando a su hijo con ternura._

_Se supo la verdad pero falta mas piezas en este rompecabezas._

**Continuara… **

(1) Me encanta verlo de cabellos largos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap11-Roderich Kuran**

_Por elegantes pasillos se hallaba un niño que caminaba con un candelabro, vagando por la gran mansión, un niño de apariencia de unos 11 años, idéntico a Kaname Kuran de niño._

_Este niño llego a una gran biblioteca, llego al último pasillo del lugar, por el estante inferior por el librero negro, aparto un libro negro, y detrás de el saco una especie de diario de forro de cuero café, con detalles dorados y en la portada tenia un gran ojo rojo, puso su mano en el diario, este emitió un diminuto rayo de luz, el diario abrió su candado, saco una pluma y empezó a escribir._

El castaño despertó de repente, de su letargo, sintió demasiado real ese sueño, tanto como para decir que era como una parte de sus recuerdos, mas el no recordaba nada de ello.

Pero sabia que si ese niño no era el, era Roderich Kuran, todo el mundo le había dicho que este se parecía mucho a el, pero jamás le dijeron como fue su vida, tampoco tenia referencia acerca de su vida ya que se había omitido en los libros antiguos su biografía.

Además de eso sabia que esa biblioteca era de los Kuran así que debía investigar el lugar, y pronto, presentía que con ese diario, se le despejarían varias.

Vio a su amante aun dormido, apaciblemente en la cama, dando a descubrir por sutil e involuntario movimiento, su hombro desnudo, tres botones de abajo abiertos, dando a ver su ombligo, el pantalón estaba ya por las caderas y para mejorar la vista, tenia las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y un pequeño hilo de saliva saliendo por la comisura de los labios.

Kuran estaba tan maravillado con la vista que tenia que no se dio ni cuenta de ya estaba encima del menor, listo para atacarlo.

-*…mejor me doy una ducha fría, (viendo a Zero de nuevo) antes de que pierda el control y lo deje sin caminar por semanas* pensó para si el mayor y se fue "literalmente" corriendo, para dirigirse a la ducha.

Al terminar su ducha "tranquilizante" vio que el menor ya no estaba, llamo a Takuma, este le dijo que fue donde el director para calmarlo por que, lo mas obvio era que este estaba con los nervios de punta por la razón que su hijo adoptivo no llego a dormir anoche.

Este ya más tranquilo se dirigió junto con el rubio a la mansión Kuran. Llegaron a la biblioteca, el castaño no se equivocaba era idéntica a la de su sueño.

Recordó donde se hallaba el diario, cuando dio con el, lo reviso bien pero al poner su mano en la tapa e libro no emitió nada, manteniéndose cerrado.

Kuran estaba algo malhumorado por eso, se sentó en el diván para meditar bien las cosas, tenía unas cuantas pero muy importantes preguntas.

¿Por qué murió Roderich Kuran?

¿Tenia alguna relación con el antepasado de Zero, Eliot Kuran?

Y si era así ¿Cuál era su relación?

Esas preguntas las pensaba mientras que solo por simple movimiento muscular puso su mano a la tapa del libro, y este emitió una leve luz, pero sin darse cuenta cayo desmayado.

Cuando "despertó" se vio en un lugar lleno de neblina, de pronto en frente de el se abrió un circulo y la abertura mostraba el reflejo del mayor, esta brillo y mostró una serie de recuerdos, algo parecido a una película.

(Dentro del espejo narro yo)

Se veía un bello paisaje nocturno, tranquilo y fresco, pero el niño de la mansión Kuran no mostraba lo mismo.

-Cada día mis padres me están desesperando-decía un niño castaño arrojando piedras al lago del jardín.

-Pero Roderich-sama usted debe saber que es obligatorio ese compromiso.

-Pero solo tengo 11 malditos años. Por dios nana ¿Qué acaso no puedo escoger una esposa yo mismo, cuando tenga la edad suficiente?

-Usted debe casarse con una noble o una sangre pura, esa es la ley, si se casara con un humano seria una deshonra y peor si se casara con un cazador seria la mas alta traición a su especie, inclusive es un poco más aceptable estar con un nivel E-decía la señora queriendo hacer entrar en razón al menor.

-… Yo…-no dijo mas chasqueo la lengua, se paro-Voy al bosque por favor diles a mis padres que llegare antes de la media noche.

-Si joven-dijo la mujer y se despidió de el.

Ya llegando al bosque, se sintió mas tranquilo estaba cansado de las ordenes de sus padres, intentando inferir en su vida personal, eso era lo peor, el quería casarse con alguien que quisiera… no con alguien que ni siquiera conocía… era una verdadera…

De pronto escucho unos ruidos, era un nivel E intentando atacar a un menor que mostraba tener unos 8 años, tenia heridas en su cuerpo, pero este no le miraba con miedo solo con cautela. Mas el mayor no se detuvo a pensar y fue a salvar al niño.

Cuando mato al vampiro, intento ayudar al niño pero este estaba parado y se estaba marchado. Sin decir nada le apunto con una estaca de plata.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda vampiro, yo me las arreglo solo-dijo frío y tajante y se marcho cojeando un pie y sujetando su brazo.

El menor siguió al menor con cuidado no sabia por que pero no quería que ese niño volviera a ser atacado. Las facciones del menor lo cautivaron completamente. Cuerpo delgado y pequeño, piel de porcelana, cabello negro noche y sus ojos, esos eran lo mas bello del mundo ni una sola gema se comparaba con las bellas amatistas de ese niño, además que su rostro era adorable y hermoso.

-*Me embobe con un niño… debo estar loco*-pensaba para si el vampiro para luego irse a su casa.

Pasaron dos semanas y no vio al menor, pero se quedo la imagen graba en su mente y dudaba que se le borrara.

Por un atardecer, el castaño estaba con una herida en su pierna izquierda, al parecer había trampas para niveles E en esa zona, por suerte, el veneno de esa flecha mataría a un nivel E al instante pero dejaría un poco aturdido a un sangre pura, seguramente las trampas fueron puesta debido al ataque de haces dos semanas.

Se sentía cansado, pero el sueño se le paso, cuando vio al niño de hace semanas frente a el atendiendo su herida.

El menor saco rápidamente un frasco con hojas blancas y puso una en la herida. El mayor sentía algo de dolor.

-Esta planta absorbe el veneno, sirve bastante para sacar las toxinas-decía viendo la herida-Ya esta…rayos me olvide las vendas… ya que-rasgo su camisa y vendo la pierna-ya esta… como eres vampiro te curaras rápido-dijo serio pero con un tono muy adorable.

El mayor se puso rojo al ver al menor con ese rostro tan adorable.

-Gracias… al menos yo te agradezco-dijo en tono de burla.

-Tu mataste a ese nivel E?... a vaya de saberlo jamás te habría ayudado-dijo en burla.

El mayor se rio un poco, pero vio que el niño se reía también, era tan bello y adorable daba ganas de besarlo… un minuto ¿Besarlo? En definitiva estaba loco.

-Soy Roderich y tu?

-Eliot…

-Bien Eliot ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos de nuevo mañana al atardecer?-decía el castaño esperanzado.

-¿Donde?

-….Ves el árbol de cerezos?

-Si…es el único de este bosque… ¿Nos encontramos ahí?-decía tranquilo.

-Si ¿Podrás?

-Claro… entonces nos vemos ahí.

Al día siguiente, el mayor esperaba al menor a eso de las 6:00 pero habían pasado una hora ya que estaba lloviendo, decepcionado estaba por irse, pero de pronto vio a un niño completamente mojado con las mejillas rojas llegando cansado de tanto correr.

-Perdona mi tardanza….-el niño estaba por caer al suelo, mas el otro lo atrapo y se refugiaron debajo del gran árbol de cerezo-siento mi tardanza.

-No te preocupes… yo llegue hace solo 10 minutos no es mucho pero ¿Qué paso por que estabas así?

-Es que estaba entrenando y para peor ella me estaba supervisando, eso fue lo peor… ahh estoy cansado-dijo suspirando mientras levantaba su cabeza hacia el tronco chocando su espalda mojada, y sus mejillas levemente rojas.

El mayor estaba muy rojo por la posición, pero noto que el niño tiritaba de frío así que le dio su abrigo.

-No te hará falta?

-Los vampiros no nos enfermamos… ademaste hará mas…-dijo pero el menor se acerco mas hasta apegar sus cuerpos, este se apoyo e el hombro y miraba la noche mientras llovía.

-No se si se enferman pero no me parece justo…nada justo-el niño vio al mayor muy cerca de el… y poco a poco sus labios chocaron en un beso casto.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo el menor rojo pero con la mirada algo perdida.

-Ehh *mejor no le digo que es un beso*… un pacto de amistad eterna, que solo personas que se tienen absoluta confianza pueden hacerlo-decía nervioso.

-Amistad eterna… me gusta mucho eso… entonces seremos amigos eternamente.

-Si estaremos juntos eternamente-dijo dándole doble sentido a su oración. Claro; el no se daba cuenta.

La salida duro dos horas, al menor se le había pasado su hora de salida.

-Ay no! si mi madre se da cuenta que no estoy en mi cuarto o al menos en casa, me castigara-dijo asustado.

-Entonces te llevo hasta la puerta de tu casa-dijo sonriendo.

-No!...-se quedo algo parado por lo que había dicho-Es que… no puedes… no es seguro… al menos no para ti-dijo un poco decaído-Lo siento.

El mayor acaricio la cabecita del menor con ternura.

-No hay problema…al menos hasta no estar seguro de que estarás sano y salvo en tu casa-dijo calmando al menor-Pero prométeme que nos veremos aquí mañana a la misma hora.

-Claro lo prometo.

Y así fue; el menor fue acompañado por el castaño hasta una parte cercana de la casa del menor, cuando vio que el niño entro por la parte trasera, lo siguió, pero muy calladito, y vio desde una ventana, que aunque estaba cubierta por cortinas como todas las demás, esta tenia una pequeña parte mal cubierta pero lo suficiente para ver lo que pasaba.

El niño era ligeramente regañado por la madre de este, al acabar de regañarlo vio como le acariciaba su cabeza y lo mandaba a bañarse y esta se quedo de perfil ante los ojos del castaño.

El mayor se quedo pálido al darse cuenta de quien era la madre del niño, ojos amarillos, cabellos largos y negros.

Eliot era el hijo de Emily Ridengath.

Por eso no quería que lo siguiera, y no había dicho su apellido.

El niño escapo rápidamente del lugar, para llegar a su casa completamente pálido, sin decir nada se fue a su cuarto y se encerró. Necesitaba pensar y reflexionar.

¿Qué iba a pasar?

Eliot era el hijo de la mujer mas buscada odiada y temida por los vampiros.

Y para colmo el mayor se había enamorado de este y no quería perderlo, y mucho menos ser su enemigo. Toda la noche pensó la solución.

Lo único que le quedaba era no decir nada, para no crar discusión o peor aun separación.

El atardecer del mes siguiente mostraba ser prometedor.

El castaño no debía decir nada de lo que había visto al menor, así que tranquilamente fue a la reunión en el árbol de cerezo.

-Roderich-san-decía el menor sentado en una manta con una canasta-Que bien que llegaste-decía sonriendo.

El castaño no dijo nada solo respondió a la sonrisa con un beso casto, pero después vio la reacción del otro, estaba rojo hasta las orejas y se tapaba la boca, una cosa demasiado adorable.

-¿Qué pasa?-decía sentándose en la manta.

-Pues… es que no me acostumbro mucho a lo que hacemos, tal vez si nuestro saludo fuese algo más normal.

-Bueno lo que digas, dime Eliot.

-Si?

-Ehh… por que no me has dicho tu apellido, si me lo dijeras yo también te diría el mió.

-No puedo…-el niño vio al mayor tomar el cuchillo y cortarse la palma-¿Qué haces?

-Te prometo que esto quedara entre los dos-dijo dándole el cuchillo al menor-pero tu debes prometerme callar también mi apellido.

El menor vio la seguridad y sinceridad en los ojos del castaño asi que sin decir nada corto su palma y la estrecho rápidamente con la otra.

-Eliot Ridengarth.

-Roderich Kuran.

Ambos soltaron sus manos, el castaño vio la palma del menor sangrando pequeñas gotas de sangre, que no pudo evitar poner sus ojos color rojo escarlata.

-Lo siento… no-cuando se tapo los ojos vio que el menor le puso enfrente la mano que sangra.

-Se que desde que te conocí que quieres probar mi sangre. Adelante. Tómala-dijo serio pero con una mirada sincera y amorosa.

El castaño probo de la sangre del menor para el no existiría sangre mas deliciosa que esa. Eso fue prueba contundente de que Roderich Kuran no solo quería la amistad eterna de Eliot. No. El quería su cuerpo y su alma, quería que ese niño de ojos amatistas fuese su pareja para toda la eternidad.

-Gracias…-dijo calmando sus impulsos de morderlo.

-No hay de que-dijo sonriendo-No dirás nada de mi apellido?

-No… ni tu tampoco del mió es decir nuestros clanes son enemigos a muerte.

-Corrección, el mió es el enemigo de todos los clanes vampiros… para ser mas específicos mi madre.

-Si…

-Mejor jamás le digo a mi madre que tengo a un vampiro como amigo, no quiero que enfurezca y menos que me separe de ti-dijo rojo.

El mayor lo veía cada vez mas lindo.

El paso de los años, fueron largos pero muy gratos, mas un mes fue algo difícil, había estado saliendo con una tal Violeta de la cual solo su nombre recordaba, había terminado con ella, aparte de fastidiosa y empalagosa, había hecho sentir mal a Eliot y eso no se lo perdonaba a nadie.

-Estas bien Roderich… ¿Estas mal por terminar con Violeta-san?-decía con la carita mas dulce el niño de largos cabellos plateados.

Se preguntaran por que plateados, simple el menor ya había aprendido el hechizo que le ayudaba a cambiar de color su cabello, y como no hacia nada a su cuerpo ni piel y solo bastaba poner su cabello en agua, además podía hacer y deshacer el hechizo as veces que quería.

-No… tengo 15 años y tú 12 somos muy jóvenes, como para deprimirnos por ago así.

-¿Tu te casaras, algún día?-dijo el menor evitando su nerviosismo.

-Deberé hacerlo algún día, debo mantener la especie.

-¿Aun si no amas a esa persona?

-…eres muy chiquito para hacer esas preguntas-dijo acariciando la cabeza del menor para luego abrazarlo con ternura-Mejor pensemos en algo mas animado.

De pronto el mayor sintió los suaves labios del menor posarse en las mejillas. Que el ánimo se le subió hasta el techo de la casita del árbol.

-¿Y eso?

-Fue un beso-dijo rojo-No respondas nada.

El mayor se sentía mas tranquilo al ver que el menor se preocupaba por el.

Así la vida de ambos fue tranquila y alegre, pocas veces peleaban por algo, y si peleaban por algo era por una simple tontería, que después se pasaba rápido, conocían sus debilidades y fortalezas de cada uno.

-No me casare con Violeta Var… lo que sea no me casare y punto-dijo un muchacho de 18 años.

-Pero hijo ya estaba…

-¿Que, planeado? Pues no. No seguiré más este plan, yo me casare con quien yo elija-dijo serio para luego marcharse molesto de su casa, para ir a ver a su amigo de cabellos de plata, pero antes de entrar al bosque se encontró con esa empalagosa mujer (1) esta le estaba hablando al menor, a su menor.

-Ves ahí esta esperándome, mejor vete que arruinaras nuestra cita-dijo la chica acercándose al mayor-Amor mió.

-Pero que…-el mayor intentaba zafarse de la chica pero cuando vio al menor adentrarse en el bosque, la alejo.

-¿Pero por que te alejas?

-Por que ahora eres la mujer mas odiosa y desesperante del mundo-dijo con una mirada asesina.

-Que atrevido y yo que te amo tanto-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Pero yo no, hable con mis padres, nuestro compromiso esta disuelto permanentemente-dijo con ojos rojos, la chica por el susto de que la intentase matar huyo asustada, eso le dio chance de salir a encontrar al menor.

Un joven de largos cabellos plateados corría por el bosque a toda velocidad mientras otro de cabellos castaños lo seguía desesperado, como evitando que se vaya de su lado.

Al final de su persecución, el chico perseguidor, vio a su objetivo que miraba el cielo nublado, mientras derramaba silentes lagrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia.

-Eliot… lo que te dijo es mentira… yo jamás…

-No se si creerte-decía limpiando sus lagrimas.

Se encontraban los dos jóvenes uno frente a otro, mientras la noche se vestía de gris y derramaba lagrimas al igual que el chico de ojos amatistas.

-Eliot… ella estaba celosa, e invento eso de que nos casaríamos, para alejarte de mi.

-¿Alejarme de ti? ¿Por que?

-Por que sencillamente a nadie le gusta que la persona que uno ama este enamorado como idiota de otra.

El menor abrió sus ojos asombrado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-decía atontado mientras el otro le tomaba de la barbilla.

-Quiero decir que yo te amo-sin decir nada beso suavemente los labios del menor que un asombrado correspondió el acto.

-Eso que fue?

-Una muestra de mi amor te la he dado desde que te conozco-decía sonriendo y el otro se enrojecía ferozmente.

-Así que por todos estos años…

-Estas en todo el derecho de molestarte, cuando te conocí sentía que debías ser mió, pero otra parte no quería que escaparas; así que; esos besos que te hice creer que solamente eran de fidelidad de amigos.

-¿Decías eso para besarme?-decía mientras arqueaba una ceja

-Perdóname-decía mirándolo serio.

-Pues entonces deberán significar otra cosa-decía sonriéndole.

El otro volvió a besarlo y lo abrazo suavemente…

-No creo poder decir aun a mi madre lo que pasa.

-Ni yo a mi familia aunque ya les dije que yo mismo escogeré así que ya no molestaran mas-dijo sujetándole las caderas-Pero si debo decir algo ahora.

-¿Que?-decía apoyado en el pecho del mayor.

-Te amo Eliot.

-Yo…también te…amo-dijo rojo para ocultar su vergüenza en el pecho de mayor.

Paso 5 años desde que había decidido estar juntos; empero; no decían nada a nadie, sabían que la relación entre cazadores y vampiros estaba a solo unas palabras de entrar en una guerra.

En el bosque justo en la casa del árbol.

Se hallaba una pareja sentada en una manta de picnic, cierto castaño rodeaba con sus piernas el delgado pero bien formado cuerpo de su menor mientras veían la lenta muerte del sol.

-Construirán una cabaña para nosotros aquí? En medio del bosque?-decía arqueando la ceja.

-Si, estará por el árbol de cerezo, no te preocupes, es el mismo constructor que hizo nuestra casa del árbol, y solo le dije que era para mi, y que guardara el secreto de donde estaba.

-Roderich te dije que me iría de casa, pero…

-No, el bosque ha sido por años el único lugar donde nos hemos podido ver, y para serte sincero quiero hacerlo en una cama, que no sea la de un hotel fuera del pueblo cuando estas de viaje-dijo en el oído del menor dándole un fuerte sonrojo-Además tu tendrás tu consultorio en el centro y en el piso de arriba ya esta comprada una habitación.

-Pero yo no… Tu lo compraste ¿verdad? (2)

-No fue caro-decía abrazando de la cintura al menor mientras veía la casa del árbol-Pero será una pena dejar la casa del árbol, que solamente ser un recuerdo que jamás se podrá usar-decía apoyando su quijada en la cabeza del menor.

-Pues… yo quisiera que alguien la usase.

-Solo niños podrían… Eliot no me digas que…

-No estoy en cinta (3) pero me gustaría… no se que niños jugasen en lo que fue una vez nuestra casa del árbol-decía sonriendo.

-Si, pero… tu quieres decir que… quieres…-de pronto un dedo cerro los labios.

-Es un definitivo después, no estoy aun listo para darle a mi madre nietos-decía riendo mientras se acurrucaba para ver mejor.

-Si… pero esta en nuestros planes-dijo viendo el ocaso junto a la persona que amaba con locura.

Pasaron tres años, y una fecha dentro de la cabaña donde habitaban ese par.

-Roderich…esto…-dijo el menor al ver que su amante desde hace ocho años estaba arrodillado en la sala viéndolo a los ojos con un anillo de plata que tenia fundido una amatista pequeña, simple pero era hermoso para los ojos del amatista.

-Se que no te gustan las piedras preciosas, y no te gusta el oro así que mejor que un anillo muy valioso que combine con u pistola y con tu cabello… Eliot ¿Te casarías conmigo?

El menor como respuesta abrazo fuertemente a su amante dando un si algo bajito.

-Pero… ya han pasado 8 años y mi madre no sabe nada… hoy mismo se le diremos, tenemos dos noticias grandes que decirle-dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Dos? Pero si solo…-fue interrumpido por la mano del menor que se guiaba la mano del otro hacia su vientre-Eliot… estas….

-Son dos noticias Roderich, ambas igual de importantes-dijo sonriendo.

-Seremos padres….-el mayor abrazo a Eliot fuertemente-¿Cuándo se lo diremos?

-A la media noche, mi madre esta en una misión, y volverá a la media noche-dijo mas nervioso que nunca.

La media noche se presentaría dentro de media hora.

Estaba el castaño, el amatista y Rei quien sabia de la relación y era el único en poder hacer entrar en razón al mujer por si esta le entrar algún instinto de matar a alguien.

Pero de pronto las luces se apagaron, y cuando es volvió estaba un gran numero de vampiros, nivel E y niveles C rodeando el interior y exterior de la casa.

-Estamos rodeados-dijo el menor-No podemos salir.

-Buenas noches Roderich-dijo un hombre de voz inconfundible.

-Rido?-dijo asombrado.

De pronto el cuerpo del constructor había sido arrojado a los pies del castaño.

-Lo…siento….mi…señor…dieron…conmigo y me sacaron a la fuerza la ubicación…perdóneme-el señor había muerto.

-Lo que puede hacer la tortura-decía riendo.

-Pagaras esto.

-Lo siento Roderich tengo ordenes del consejo matarte, por la traición que cometiste, comprometerte con un cazador, además que tu cazador no se salva, hay cazadores que también tiene la orden de matar a Eliot Ridengarth. Al parecer es el estorbo para los planes de a asociación.

-Mentira ellos no harían eso-dijo Rei.

-No los conoces…mátenlos-chasqueo los dedos y todos atacaron.

La pelea era ya perdida eran demasiados, todo empeoro cuando Rei cayo muerto y solo quedaban dos contra varios.

De pronto la casa empezó a quemarse. Rido Kuran junto al segundo al mando de la asociación atacaron por sorpresa y atravesaron sus espadas en los corazones de ambos chicos.

-Mejor nos vamos-dijo el vampiro para escapar junto con todos que habían sobrevivido.

-Eliot… lo siento… prometí… protegerte… y no lo cumplí.

-No… lo cumpliste muy bien…hasta el final pero no me siento bien muriendo en manos de bastardos… ¿Roderich Kuran me concederías el honor de matarme?-dijo dándole una espada.

-Si ¿Y tu Eliot Ridengarth, me concederías el honor de matarme?-decía dándole una espada antivampirica.

-Si…

Ambos se atravesaron las espadas y cayeron al suelo.

El mayor antes de ser ceniza vio los gritos desesperados de la madre de su amante y de otro cazador que abrazaba el cuerpo de Rei.

-*Nos volveremos a ver Eliot, y cuando eso pase, nadie nos podrá separar*-ya pensado se volvió cenizas.

(Ya en la habitación de la luna)

-Kaname!-gritaba el menor mientras movía el cuerpo desmayado.

-…Mmm Zero?-dijo Kuran mientras sentía que estaba en la cama de su cuarto

-Al fin despiertas, me tenias preocupado Takuma me llamo y en cuanto lo supe vine hasta la mansión y te trajimos aquí… imbécil me asustaste-decía abrazando el cuerpo del mayor.

-¿Cuánto llevo desmayado?

-Cuatro horas-decía sentándose en la silla que estaba a lado de la cama.

-Zero-el castaño abrazo al nombrado con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa?-decía algo muy asustado por la siguiente reacción que haría Kuran y no se equivocaba.

El castaño lo beso y lo posiciono en la cama, con el castaño encima.

-Zero ahora que te tengo, no planeo dejarte nunca, te protegeré, siempre lo haré *no dejare que te maten como hace doscientos años*

-¿Kaname que paso?-decía mirando el rostro de Kuran.

-Nada, es solo que quería que lo sepas-dicho eso para luego, hacerlo suyo como tantas veces lo había hecho todas con la voluntad del menor.

_Una promesa eterna daría lugar a un amor eterno._

**Continuara… **

(1) no puse la descripción de es chica por que solamente aparece por y no importa mucho, pero solamente la describo como fastidiosa, mentirosa, coqueta, de cabello celeste y ojos verdes

(2) en este párrafo pueden se pueden imaginar este gesto: ¬-¬

(3) lo de "en cinta" todos saben que es estar embarazada/o pero prefiero el término "en cinta" no se por que y este termino estará en muchos de mis fics

Hola y gracias a todos los que siguieron el fic hasta el final se los agradezco de corazón pero aun tengo muchos fics que publicar y escribir, presentare solo el prologo del siguiente si puedo. Este es el capitulo final.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap12-Epilogo**

Han pasado seis años desde la muerte de Emily.

Por una pradera de flores blancas se hallaba un niño de cabellos plateados y ojos vino corriendo por el lugar al parecer ese lugar era un camposanto.

-Zero-onisan, Kaname-onisan apresúrense mi abuela no esta muy lejos.

-Ya vamos Kyosuke-decía el peliplata con el castaño detrás de él.

Se deben preguntar ahora mismo esto:

¿Zero-onisan, Kaname-onisan?

¿Ese niño es el hermano de Zero?

¿Pero como?

Pues es fácil la respuesta, pero tiene su explicación.

Para eso se debe retroceder seis años y ochos meses y diez días.

Zero había tenido más hambre de comida, pero a veces la devolvía, dolores de cabeza.

Decidió no tomar importancia a lo que le pasaba. Un día mientras llevaba a Lili a su establo después de haber paseado, pero antes de separarse de su caballo se mareo como la vez en la fue capturado de rehén de Rido. Para la suerte de Zero Seiren pasaba por ahí y cuando vio que Zero iba a caer del caballo corrió velozmente y lo atajo.

-Zero… responde Zero!-la mujer se asusto y se lo llevo corriendo a la casa del director, que era la mas cercana.

Antes de que el director dijera algo la vampiro lo llevo a su habitación dejándolo ahí salio de ahí para ver a un padre con lagrimas de cascadas. Y a Yagari algo pálido.

-Zero… mi hijo ¿Qué le paso?-dijo Cross alterado.

-No lo se pasaba por ahí y vi que estaba por caerse de su caballo, tranquilo conozco una medico excelente ahora mismo la llamare.

-Mas te vale que así sea vampiro-dijo molesto el moreno.

La chica entro al la habitación de Zero, cuando este ya había reaccionado.

-Se…Seiren? ¿Dónde… donde estoy?

-En tu cuarto, te ibas a caer de tu caballo si querer hacerlo. Llame a una medico para venga ha hacerte una revisión.

-Bien

La medico llego era una mujer entre los treinta y bastante seria. Reviso todo de Zero, mientras que la chica y Cross esperaban afuera.

-Señor Zero, necesito que me diga si ha tenido cambios extraños desde los últimos diez días.

-Pues me desmaye dos veces contando con esta, mareos, tengo mucho apetito… que raro es como si estuviera en cinta-decía la ultima parte con una risa sarcástica, pero vio que la medico lo veía con una sonrisa.

La mujer llamo a Seiren, por ser ella la única que conocía.

-Zero-san felicidades va a tener un hijo-dijo estrechando la mano del menor.

El menor empalideció rápidamente mostrando una cara para nada alegre.

Seiren no dijo nada solo llevo a la medico afuera, le borro la memoria, tomo las notas de esta y las guardo. Busco al director pero este se había ido

-Se fue corriendo a dar la noticia… iré a verlo tu espera afuera-dijo el cazador mayor con una mirada seria.

La puerta se había cerrado detrás de el.

Mientras en la habitación de la luna.

Un castaño estaba leyendo una revista, para ver que restaurantes buenos había, así llevaría a su cazador a una cena romántica, después vería los hoteles.

-Oni-sama!-grito la chica.

-Que pasa Yuki-dijo sin soltar la vista de la revista. Sabia que a veces su hermana exageraba al darle noticias.

-Es Zero-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo dejando de ver la revista y pararse d e golpe

-Esta en cinta. Hermano va tener un bebe-dijo con lagrimillas en los ojos.

El vampiro barrio los ojos sin poder ocultar su sonrisa fue corriendo a ver a su amante, pero en cuanto llego su sonrisa se detuvo y su mirada se puso muy seria y se adentro a la casa.

-Pasa Kaname-kun Zero esta dentro, pero creo que esta hablando con Toya.

El castaño entro y no vio al menor, solo al profesor de ética sentado en la silla con un cigarro en la boca.

-Se ha ido a ver a unas amigas, esta en el campo de entrenamiento, si te apresuras ocultas bien tu presencia no te vera o sentirá, seria mejor que el te lo explique y no yo.

El castaño salio de la habitación rápidamente dejado a todo su sequito, el director y a Yuki con la palabra en la boca.

-A ustedes si les puedo explicar-dijo Yagari viendo a los demás.

El mayor siguió a Zero este entro al campo, con el otro detrás de el, el mayor escondió su presencia física y vampirica del lugar ocultándose detrás de dos enorme piedras que estaban en medio de todo el campo (1)

El amatista llamo a las oráculo de aparecieron detrás de la piedras, estas sabia que Kuran estaba ahí pero sabían que este debía escuchar.

-(Hablando por medio de telepatía) Vampiro sigue ocultando tu presencia deberás de oír lo que dirá Zero hasta el final.

-Rin, Ran vengo a preguntarles algo. *Jhe son oráculos, también consejeras que mas?*-dijo Zero para al final pensar con ironía-Mi decisión con respecto al niño que se esta formando en mi….

-Tranquilo Zero es la correcta.

-*¿Qué decisión?*-pensó el castaño.

-Es demasiado radical, pero la correcta-dijo Rin.

-Hacerle creer a tu hijo que eres su hermano mayor, sellando su poder. Sacrificando tu paternidad junto a la de Kuran es la más segura-dijo Ran.

-No se como lo llegara a tomar Kaname, también es su hijo.

-Lo es pero, que podría hacer, Zero; tienes a dos grupos que al mas mínimo descuido buscaran tu muerte. Los magos por tus poderes nadie sabe como los obtuviste, así que hacen supocisiones con respecto a Shoji. Los vampiros, por ser el cazador definitivo y el más poderoso, aunque estén en paz a cualquier problema buscaran tu muerte. Los cazadores se volverían en tu contra si se enteran que tienes un hijo, al saber de tus poderes, pueden llevárselo para hacerlo su perro, o hacerle crueles experimentos cuando tu menos lo esperes-dijo Rin explicando a ambos chicos uno el cual estaba oculto.

-Y por mas que el Rey vampiro prometa protegerte, no lo podrá unirán fuerzas para matarte, los mismos vampiros se alzaran en contra del rey por haber tenido un hijo hibrido, el niño no sellara la guerra solo la comenzara. Además… tu no solo temes por tu hijo sino por el otro padre, ya perdiste mucho, para perder a tu hijo y al amor de tu vida-dijo Ran.

Kuran estaba anonadado por la noticia de que Zero había tomado esa decisión tan radical, sacrificar el titulo de padre para proteger a los que quería.

Pero en si entendía lo que pasaba. Por mas que prometiese dar la vida por su cazador, tampoco quería verlo lleno de incertidumbre y depresión, toda su vida… temiendo la seguridad de él y su hijo.

-Zero-dijo el vampiro haciendo acto de presencia, ocasionando asombro solo en un presente.

-Kaname ¿Qué haces aqui?

-Te seguí… lo se, se la decisión que tomaste, lo escuche todo. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, quizás la decisión sea la mejor que podamos-dijo acercándose al menor, para verlo a los ojos.

-Ojala hubiese una manera de sobrellevar el silencio-dijo Zero con la cabeza gacha y Kuran lo abrazaba por los hombros.

-Hay una manera-dijo Rin-Es un hechizo el procedimiento es complicado, pero servirá.

-¿Cuál es?-dijo el castaño.

-Borrarles la memoria-dijeron las dos-Consiste en borrar los recuerdos permanentemente de los nueve meses de gestación, y suplantar por nuevos que su propia mente creara, pero el niño deberán de dárnoslo. Estará un año con nosotras, se desarrollara como todo niño, sus poderes serán sellados de manera permanente, y bueno parecerá que el niño es adoptado, perdió a su familia en un ataque y Zero tu criaras como tu hermano-dijo Ran.

-Es complicado-dijo Zero-¿Quiénes perderán la memoria?

-Ustedes y todo aquel que sabe de la existencia del niño.

-Entiendo…gracias-dijo el menor.

-No hay de que Zero, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti, pero no se preocupen nosotras cuidaremos bien del bebe-dijo Rin mientras.

-Nos vemos cuando nazca el niño-dijo el amatista marchándose junto con su amante ambos en silencio.

Ya fuera del campo ambos se fueron caminando, callados, pero el ambiente no era incomodo.

-Kaname… yo…-estaba por decir el menor, pero una mano apresaron la suya.

-No te preocupes… era inevitable-dijo sin verlo.

-(mirando el cielo) ¿Sabes? Si hubiésemos estado en otro tiempo… quizás ambos hubiésemos cuidado del niño… ya sabes como nuestro hijo… como familia-dijo Zero con un tono ido.

Kuran volteo a verlo Zero derramo una rebelde lágrima, mas un dedo ajeno impidió que esta terminara de delinear la cara del menor.

-Me hubiese gustado ese tiempo… Zero Kuran… suena bien…-dijo sonriendo pero el menor solo podía atinarse a sonrojarse como un tomate, pero no soltaba la mano de quien lo acompañaba, ni el otro tampoco, ambos pensaban que si se soltaban el calor y el sentimiento se iría.

Al llegar a la casa del director, ya Yagari les había explicado a todos. Después el vampiro junto con el cazador explicaron lo restante.

Los nueve meses había pasado rápido, la noche en la que el niño nació, fueron a ver las mujeres, estas pusieron al niño en una especie de campo de fuerza, todos se despidieron con lagrimas inclusive los mas serios Yagari y Kuran ambos abrazando a su respectiva pareja.

El hechizo se dio a todos los que sabían de la existencia del niño.

Y todos al abrir los ojos se hallaban en el campus de la academia.

Así por un año la vida había transcurrido normalmente. Pero una noche lluviosa, el director salio de la comodidad de su cuarto compartido con Yagari hace un par de horas. Junto con su hijo adoptivo que había despertado de la comodidad de su cuarto.

Escucharon un llanto a fueras de la casa, era un niño de ojos vino y cabellos plateados de no mas de un añito.

-Un bebe?!-dijeron los dos sorprendidos.

-Es un bello niño-decía el rubio alzándolo, pero este no dejaba de llorar-¿quien lo habrá dejado?

-Alguien seguro se infiltro en la Academia…-dijo Zero sacando su arma poniendo un cara de enojo, pero en cuanto el niño lo vio, se aferro de la camisa.¿Pero que…?

-Ah te gusta tu hermanito-dijo el director-Anda es tu hermano menor, cárgalo.

-Ehh yo no se nada e niños-pero aun así cargo al niño, este de miraba con mucha fijeza-Hola soy tu hermano… un minuto lo adoptaras?

-Si será tu hermano menor Kaien Cross junior.

-No por favor… tan pequeño y quieres traumarlo creo que será mejor… Kyosuke… como mi padre… el biológico claro.

-Que?! Pero yo lo tuve en brazos primero-decía con un puchero normal de el.

-Bien entonces que el enano decida-dijo poniendo al niño en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo el profesor, saliendo con una bata negra.

-Encontramos a este niño en la puerta y ahora este decidirá como quiere llamarse.

-Se ira conmigo por que le gusta Kaien-dijo el rubio.

El niño solo vio al amatista, y técnicamente salto a sus brazos.

-Jhe ves Kyosuke es mejor-dijo con mirada triunfante.

El mayor estaba secando sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, cuando el niño lo vio.

-Soy tu padre… di papá-dijo sonriendo.

El niño sonrió y volvió a ver a su hermano mayor.

-Soy tu onisan-dijo con una mirada calida.

-O…oni…onisan… onisan!-dijo el niño y se aferro al cuello del chico.

Y así comenzó una serie de recuerdos.

Seis años después.

-Zero-onisan… mira-dijo el menor jalando el cuerpo de su mayor hacia la tumba-Oba-san feliz cumpleaños-dijo el menor poniendo un ramo de rosas blancas.

-Hola feliz cumpleaños-dijo el amatista para rezar junto con su hermano y su amante.

Paso una hora, luego el cazador de un ojo recogió al menor para que esta vaya aun entrenamiento dejando a ese par solos.

-Madre… han pasado seis años de tu muerte… espero que estas bien, tranquila Kuran me esta cuidando bien-dijo sonriendo a su amante-Todo esta bien, no hay mas problemas con los grupos, aunque a veces son fastidiosos, Yuki se caso hace 3 años con un noble que decidió llevar el apellido Kuran, y tiene una niña de 2 años… eso en resumen, no hay mucho que contar… Nos vemos luego Emily-sensei-dijo al final con una triste sonrisa para luego irse junto con el castaño.

Pero ambos no se dieron jamás cuenta que una mujer vestida blanco sonreía para ellos, que estaba a lado de la tumba, de la cazadora legendaria, con el nombre de Emily Kiryu.

_Esta historia nos muestra que ya sea un ser del cielo o infierno o un humano siempre serán capaces de dar todo por su familia aun si su felicidad, su dignidad o inclusive su vida con tal de hacerlo._

_**The End**_

(1)No lo explique antes cuando Zero entrenaba Emily levanto con sus poderes dos grandes piedras para que se parasen de punta y aumentara su equilibrio y concentración


End file.
